Lonely Trio Oneshots
by Thought Cloud
Summary: Eleven oneshots on eleven characters, each commiting something that affects the new world that Lucas and Ashley envision along with their fallen friend. Takes place after A Heart of Sorrow. Rated T for language.
1. Lucas, Benevolence

**Lucas Stories: Benevolence**

Lucas, a timid boy from the Nowhere Islands, a haven that, even if the world were to be destroyed, would still remain a sanctuary. This special place was loved by one of Lucas's deceased friends, because the sunflowers reminded him back when he thought about his 'mother'. His name was Nocube, but his real name was Michael. He was a talking Cubone… but he was far from ordinary.

Before he died, Lucas and his otherworldly friend, Ashley, have made a promise that there will be true peace throughout the whole world, for the sake of the people who have died, and wished for a world of nothing.

The place where Lucas could feel at ease was the Sunflower Fields. Not only did this place make him think about his mother, it also made him think about Nocube. Lucas continues to look at the dancing sunflower petals floating throughout the sky, thinking how the world could be more like the Nowhere Islands: peaceful.

"If I want to make the world peaceful, then I have to do the same for the Nowhere Islands," Lucas thought to himself. "Ashley's trying her best… even though her methods may not be as… convincing, but I believe in her."

Lucas gets up and exits the Sunflower Fields, wondering how to put the promise he made into action.

…

**Tazmily Village**

Boney came out of his dog house to greet Lucas, who descended from the cliff near Biff's house. Lucas smiles at his loyal dog. "Boney. Will you help me make the world a better place?"

Boney twitches his head in confusion.

"I… made a promise to an old friend of mine that I would create a peaceful world, though as hard as it sounds, I don't know how to do something like that…"

Boney barks a comment. He says that Lucas saved the Nowhere Islands, and made it into the haven it is now. Creating a peaceful world would be no problem for him! Lucas laughs with Boney's remark.

"Thank you, Boney. The Nowhere Islands are a fine example. I mean, Dad… and everyone else has been trying to make the Nowhere Islands presentable…"

Lucas looks down with a sad expression. "After all, the world will end… when the humans destroy it themselves." Boney whines in sadness.

"…That's why, when that happens, I want all of my friends to come live with me on the Nowhere Islands," Lucas nods.

"Quite the plan you got there, Lucas!" a peppy voice rang from afar. Kumatora and Duster, two of Lucas's close friends, enter the scene.

"I'm sure Nocube, your mother, and even God approves of your plan," Duster remarks.

"Thank you both," Lucas smiles.

"So what do you have in mind first, Lucas?" Kumatora crosses her arms. "Your dad is helping Tazmily expand along with the other guys. You should do something that involves something out of the village! That's your specialty, ain't it?"

"Y-Yes," Lucas nodded. Lucas loved to communicate with animals, always listening to the trivia that goes on in their mind. Speaking of animals, there are not a lot of animals on the Nowhere Islands… ever since Porky turned the once-beautiful animals into robotic and biological chimeras, there has been less groups of animals in this world, even if it was reborn.

"Okay! How about we increase the number of animals on the islands!" Lucas thought out loud. The others nod in agreement.

"That's true," Duster smiles. "I've never seen many animals lately… I felt as if the islands were missing something relevant to that…"

"Then it's settled!" Kumatora pumps her fist. "We're bringing families back together! Just like the humans!"

Lucas thinks to himself for a moment, remembering something that made his mind puzzle, but never did anything about it. Back when the Pigmask Army conquered the islands, there were no more Dragos. They were mysteriously extinct…

Though Lucas remembers back at the horrifying Chimera Lab, he and Boney (and Duster, if Lucas rescued him first), went inside a cold storage room. There was a frozen Drago in there… but there was no way Lucas could help the poor thing. He was forced to leave it there… and who knows? Maybe the Pigmasks turned the Drago into a Chimera while he was away.

Suddenly, Lucas's mind went aghast as he heard his mother scream. He remembered when a mechanized Drago-

"Lucas? Is something the matter?"

"Ah…! Oh… I'm sorry. I was just… thinking?"

"Thinking, eh?" Kumatora crosses her arms in concern. "Well, just make sure you aren't doing that, looking as if you smelled Duster's socks. You had me worried there."

"Ah… I'm sorry. I have an idea how we can get started on our… uh… world-peace project thing."

…

**Murasaki Forest**

The Chimera Lab was no more. During the awakening of the Dark Dragon, all evil perished during the apocalypse. Lucas wanted to know if there were any… remains of it left. Not that he wanted to see such a horrifying place again… but… ahh… um… you know…

Lucas, sad that he has to break a hole on the islands' precious soil, fires a PK Love ability towards the ground to demolish the area where the lab used to be. A huge hole appears…

Leaving his confused teammates, Lucas jumps in the hole and searches what he is looking for. There were corpses, or at least, skeleton models of the Nowhere Island animals and creatures. However, the ground under him was cold… perhaps…

He digs the ground below him, eventually hitting ice. Can it… be?!

"K-Kumatora?" Lucas called. "Can you use your PK Fire on this ice below me?"

"No problem-o!" Kumatora spoke, as she threw a blast of pyrokinesis. "PK Fire!"

The ice melts almost instantly. There was so much steam emerging from the ground that it made the party unable to see. Lucas suddenly heard a familiar roar. As he evades from the steam, he sees a familiar creature that he missed ever since he was young.

"What is that?" Kumatora asked.

Boney barks at Kumatora, telling her that it was a Drago that was frozen inside the Chimera Lab long ago. It looked rather hurt, though it wasn't surprising since it was frozen for so long. Lucas went to approach it, but the Drago quickly reacts and jumps away. It seemed to be afraid of them.

"No! C-Come back!" Lucas reaches out, as it escaped to Mt. Oriander. Lucas gives chase, running out of Murasaki Forest.

"Lucas! Wait up!" Kumatora called from afar.

…

**Sunshine Forest**

_This… was the place where my mother…_

…_because of that Drago that…_

_Why… am I thinking about… something like this? This Drago isn't dangerous! It isn't a Chimera! I have to help it!_

Lucas climbs up the entrance of Argilla Pass and makes a detour to Mt. Oriander, where the Dragos loved to play and bask at.

…

**Mt. Oriander**

The Drago looks around the empty mountain, horrified. Not a single Drago in sight. Why? Was it… the only one left? The Drago spots Lucas coming towards it, and it takes several steps back.

"So… that is how you are feeling right now?" Lucas asked, sensing the Drago's feelings from afar. He approaches it slowly. "You feel as if you're the only Drago alive…? But… do you refuse to believe that? Do you hope that they are still alive?"

The Drago still cowers. Lucas edges even closer. "You're hurt… mentally and physically. Would you… like me to help you?"

Lucas's hands glowed with a mending, green light. However, the Drago reacts quickly. Thinking that the green light is detrimental, it attacks Lucas with his tail while he was focusing. Lucas gets up, hurt.

"No! I… I'm not trying to hurt you!"

The Drago had a flashback of when it was captured. Piggy humanoids… holding… odd lights…? Strapping the raged creature into… into…

The Drago yells out in pain and bam-rushes Lucas, but he manages to dodge this time. Lucas runs up to the Drago.

"Please! Calm down!" Lucas spoke, meekly. "Those… people don't exist anymore. There is no one here to hurt you…!"

He touches the Drago again, but it reacts quickly. It blindly thrashes about, but it ends up crushing Lucas under his giant foot. Lucas lets out a deep exhale in pain as he was shoved to the ground with great force. The Drago sees Lucas in pain.

"Agh…! I… please…!"

The Drago, with a confused expression, listened to Lucas and contained its sanity a little. Lucas… wasn't making any pig noises as he was hurt. He didn't sound like its captives. Is it true that Lucas is… not bad?

Lucas couldn't break himself free, and he collapses in exhaustion. The Drago was surprised by the lack of hostility, and it slowly lifts its foot off Lucas…

Lucas couldn't get back up, though. Nor was he able to heal himself in such a state. The Drago immediately felt guilty, and it increased even more when it saw Lucas's friends catch up. Boney growled as the Drago.

Kumatora embraces Lucas and heals him. She then looks at the Drago with hurt eyes. "What the hell did you do that for?!" she yelled.

The Drago looked down in sadness, ashamed of itself. As Lucas regains consciousness, the Drago jumps even higher up the mountain, away from him and his friends.

"N-No! Wait!" Lucas jumps out of Kumatora's arms and gives chase, but was too hurt to follow it.

…And so, Lucas never heard of that Drago again.

…

**Flint's House**

"What was that damned Drago thinking?" Flint muttered as he treated his son's wounds. "He didn't know that you wanted to help him?"

"No! It wasn't the Drago's fault!" Kumatora spoke. "It was just… zoned out… and mistook Lucas for the Pigmasks."

"Hmph. If you say so."

"What Kumatora says is the truth, Dad," Lucas said, weary. "I blame only myself for being hasty. I should have considered its feelings rather than healing its wounds completely."

"Don't say _stupid_ things, Lucas!" Kumatora said. "You tried to help that Drago! Stop making everything seem like your fault all the damn time!"

"But…"

"It's okay," Duster nods. "We may not know what happened to that Drago, but at least it's free of that prison of ice. Maybe it will find another and make a new family."

Lucas smiles. "Yes… that would be great…"

Kumatora shrugs and smirks. "Man, you're something else, Lucas. No wonder you get all the girls. Though I can't believe out of all of them, you pick Ashley…"

"W-What?" Flint said with astonishment. "You never told me that Lucas had a girlfriend!"

"G-Girlfriend?!" Lucas had the same reaction. "Kumatora! Stop saying… um… _stupid_ things!"

"What did you say to me, Lucas?!"

While Kumatora starts beating the snot out of Lucas, he begins to ponder about the Drago and Nocube's promise. He… did do something right, and he was sure that Nocube would appreciate him from a world far, far away from his. While Kumatora locks him into a submission, Lucas smiles.

"Well, Nocube. I hope you and Litwick can appreciate my help. I'm always out there for you. And so is Ashley."

…

**Benevolence END**

**-For every pain that exists in the world, twice there is for the acts of salvation.**

**-Thought Cloud**


	2. Ashley, Bondage

**Ashley Stories: Bondage**

Ashley, a lonely witch living in the infamous Diamond Ctiy, a modern intersection near the Mushroom Kingdom. Despite being an evil witch, she saved the world with a boy named Lucas and a dead, talking Cubone named Nocube… or Michael, if you prefer. Her motivations were to finally be able to make friends; back then, only Red, Ashley's imp partner, understood her years of loneliness.

When Nocube… 'died', she was the not the same Ashley as she's been always before, burdened by an infinite number of apologies she wanted to give to him. Ashley couldn't stand losing a friend, and her dark emotions grew even more. She became more vulnerable to the dark secrets that she has been hiding for a very, very long time. Only Red knows what she is going through.

…

**Ashley's Mansion**

KA-BOOOOM!

Another failed potion…

The Great Witch Ashley and Red waved away the steam merging from Ashley's old cauldron, often abused with making Ashley's evil potions. Why does she make these potions, you ask?

Ashley dreams of taking over the world, someday. At first, she did this to draw in more friends, since her bewitching _Ashley's Theme _draws in people who are near her by residence. But… they don't understand her feelings. Ashley's feelings started to waver until she met Nocube and Lucas.

After the tragic incident with Nocube happened, she was determined to take over the world for _him_. Ashley agreed to a promise Nocube made: to make the world peaceful for the sake of the people who died and risked their eternal sleep for a world of nothing.

However… there was another reason Ashley wanted… no, _had _to take over the world. A dark secret that she hides only within her own house…

…

As Ashley was reading some more advanced spellbooks and grimoires, Red scurries to the Great Witch, looking troubled.

"A-Ashley…! We have to… see _him_!"

Ashley closes her studies with irritation and nods towards Red. "…Fine."

The devilish duo walk towards the deeper parts of Ashley's mansion: the basement. The halls here were dark, barren, and were never walked on by anyone else expect for Ashley's dreaded footsteps and Red's meek ones. Red chants a Blinding light spell that made the dark halls bright enough to walk through. The door behind them closes tightly, as if someone else was doing this.

…

**Succumbing the Doors of Demise**

Ashley and Red walk to an abyss that was full of white, with sorrowful souls and spirits lamenting how they please. Ashley looks around. "Where is that pile of filth hiding this time…?" she spoke with hatred. Red gulps.

Ashley heard a clinking noise as she walked ahead, and looks down. She had a… chain wrapped around her ankle. And so did Red! When did this-

Ashley and Red were suddenly being pulled roughly by an ominous force; and before they knew it, they were in the grasp on a giant, demonic creature. Red shivers in fear, while Ashley was about to lose her cool.

"You dare call _me _a pile of filth, imbecile?!" the demon spat at Ashley. "Allow me to show you your place once more!"

He throws Ashley and Red down to the ground, giving them substantial damage. He points at the chain wrapped around Ashley's ankle.

"That, fool, shows you are inferior to me. Whenever you go the surface, this chain is not visible, even to you. But it's _always _there."

"I… hate you," Ashley seethed. "I hate you, hate you, HATE YOU!"

"A-Ashley! Don't make him mad!" Red quivers.

"Is there anything you can do with that hate?" the demon taunted. "Why, yes. You should use those dark emotions to take over the world… for _me_!"

"No, I won't," Ashley said with defiance. "I'm taking over the world for one of my fallen friends!"

"You? Have friends? Ha!" the demon replies. "If you _really _had friends, wouldn't somebody help you with your little 'bondage' with me?"

Ashley couldn't oppose the demon before her, even if she didn't want to. She made a pact with this demon to help her take over the world, but it appears that this was the biggest mistake in her life. And now, the demon is feeding off of Ashley's dark emotions, with grew substantially when her friend, Nocube, died. Now, _she_ was the slave. She loathed admitting it to herself… but that was the truth… and the danger of her spellbooks.

Ashley secretly tried to make somebody notice her plea. Remember her theme? When it said, "I'm a slave to my spell books?" What could she have meant by that? But… no one… knows about her dark secret… except Red.

"Now get to work, you peon!" the demon ordered. "Remember what happens when you defy me? Not only will you experience the penalty, but…"

Ashley's eyes lit up with rage. "Don't you _dare _lay a hideous finger on my parents! I will put you to your demise just by _thinking_ about doing that!"

"But I'm stronger than you,_ Great_ Witch Ashley," the demon taunted her, as he hurls her towards a rocky wall. Red couldn't do anything to help her… he started to whimper.

"Ashley…"

Ashley's face darkens even more. "…Fine. Just kill me already. Maybe if you did this to me, I'll be able to join… him…"

"Absolutely not," the demon smirks. "If you die, then my pact with you is finished, and I'll never be able to free myself from the grimoire. You were made to suffer, Ashley. Bask in it. _Bask_ in your hate."

Ashley started to have tears falling down her blood-red eyes. "I… I don't _want _to hate! Those are the kind of emotions that separate me from my friends! Just… leave me alone!"

The demon proceeds to punish Ashley again, but this time, Red casts a Fire Ball spell towards the demon. The demon looks at Red with a look that'll even make a ReDead cower in fear.

"Don't… you dare… _touch _Red!" Ashley pulls out her wand, Sabrina's Scythe. Ashley gathers her courage and fights the demon, but she was still weak because of the dark emotions that were swirling in her mind. She couldn't cast magic this way, and no amount of healing magic can mend one mentally in such a state.

The demon laughs, and proceeds to attack Ashley with a hand sharp as a knife. This… was the end… but as least she looked forward to something this way…

CLASH!

The sound of something being reflected echoes throughout the white abyss! Ashley wasn't hurt… someone was able to stand up to the demon's attack! It was Ana, Kat's younger sister! She used her cloning ability to make five versions of herself parry the demon's attack.

"A-Ana?" Ashley spoke with astonishment. "What are you doing… here?"

"I'm doing what I do best- protect others from supernatural danger!" Ana spoke. "Ashley…and Red. I'm sorry that I hadn't heard your message earlier. But… now your nightmare ends… forever. I'll free you from this beast!"

"Vile human!" the devil spoke. "Don't come near me or my vessel! You're the only human I've ever saw since my pact with this dark-minded child."

"Are you afraid of humans?" Ana asked, drawing her sword again. "If you are, then I'll give you this chance to release Ashley and return to your grimoire."

"Fool! A little girl who knows nothing about pacts has nothing on me! Die!" the demon thrusts his knife-hand towards Ana, but he underestimated her speed. He feels a sharp cut in his spectral body.

"GAAAH! You…!"

The demon casts magic, and summons a Blood Money spell. Ana manages to dodge and score in multiple hits to the demon. The demon wails in pain.

"You've been used to fighting against weaker things, like Ashley's dark mind. It's true I don't understand magic much, but I'll use that as an advantage over you!"

Ana jumps up high and throws stars at the demon's forehead, making his vision blurry. Ana then jabs her sword deeper into the demon's skull and it slowly petrifies.

"No… I will not be beaten by a brat like you…!"

"Ashley! Now's your chance!" Ana called. Ashley stands up and casts a spell.

"Hear me, wind! Hear my call!" Ashley holds Sabrina's Scythe high in the air. "Shape the clouds and whisper to the very heavens… hear my plea and send me your gales of hope! PTERADON!"

Ashley calls forth the ultimate Wind spell. A huge, flying dinosaur manipulated by sand and wind crashes into the demon, and they both scatter into millions of pieces…

"Agh… Ugh…. AHHHHHH!" the grimoire containing the demon was completely destroyed. Ashley and Red were too bewildered to even move until Ana approaches them. Ana flashes an innocent smile.

"See? I told you your nightmare will end!"

"Yeah… we're free now, Ashley," Red nodded.

Now that Ashley is free from her pact… her _bondage_… she was free to take over the world for herself. And now… she can offer peace and serenity in the world just like Lucas and Nocube promised with each other… under an iron fist that will belong only to her. And… now her family is free of the spell. She doesn't know where her parents are… but they're safe now. She turns to the ninja girl.

"Thank you… Ana. For everything."

…

**WarioWare Inc.**

Later that night, Ana told Kat what she was doing without her supervision, much to Kat's dismay. However, all hostilities on her younger sister were immediately forgotten when she heard about the pact Ashley made, and how Ana freed her. Kat tells everyone else at WarioWare Inc., and they become aware of the news behind Ashley's constant exhaustion.

Ashley and Red leave for work… but it's unusually quiet. She finds that the front doors are open, so the devilish duo enters.

"SURPRISE!"

Red jumps up towards the ceiling while Ashley's eyes open up slightly in amazement. The WarioWare crew has prepared a celebration for Ashley, who became aware of Ashley's freedom from her bondage. Red falls back down, flailing, until Penny Crygor catches him.

Mona walks up to Ashley and smiles.

"Surprise, Ashley!" Mona giggles. "I'm glad you're okay. We were all worried- yes, even Wario- about you. We've been all getting a hunch that you were hiding such a dark secret behind that innocent façade of yours… but I'm really glad you're okay, Ashley."

"You have been trying to take over the world, a task that I tried to solve long ago," Orbulon admits. "But now you can do it without any inhibitions; without a pact slowing you down. Felicitations, Great Witch Ashley."

"My granddaughter has made a cake that would perfectly match your image, or so she says," Dr. Crygor laughs. "You may thank her after the celebration, if you will.

"Hey, Ashley," Dribble greeted. "Me and Spitz would have loved to see a grimoire like the one you had, but if we took Ana's place, I'm afraid me an' Spitz wouldn't be able to do anything to help you. But anyway, we're glad that 'yer all right. Right, Spitz?"

"Yuppee!" Spitz nodded. "Let us know whenever you have any supernatural horrors that'll make our tails twitch!"

"Congrats, Ashley," Young Cricket nodded. "Master Mantis and I were pleased to hear good events from you, for once. Let us know if there's any evil afoot- I'll take them out for you anytime!"

"Hey, baby," Jimmy Thang emerges. "I know you ain't the one reliable for a dancing partner, Ash, but I get your cool. In a way, we're both alike, I can tell. Let me know when you need something from ol' Jimmy, yeah?"

"I knew you hiding something under that gloomy and innocent façade of yours," 9-Volt says. "But… I never knew you were hurt by it. Don't do something like that again, Ashley, you hear? It may not seem like it, but we really _do _care about you. Without you in WarioWare Inc., it feels like something is missing."

"What 9-Volt says is the truth," Penny nods. "We _do _care about you, Ashley, and we'll always be your friends as long as you wish. Enjoy the cake I made! Tee-hee!"

Red started to bawl in Penny's arms, while 9-Volt smirks and consoles him. Ashley stood there, not showing her eyes…

"WAAAHHH!" yelled a familiar voice. "Tell them to let me go, ninja girl!"

Kat and Ana come in giggling as Don the Sparrow, Shadow the Dog, and Shuriken the Falcon carried Wario into the room to see Ashley.

"You're not going sit by and pick your nose while Ashley's life was in danger!" Kat says. "Now show her how much you appreciate her bringing you money, Mr. Wario!"

Shuriken, unable to carry Wario's weight, drops him towards the ground by accident. He landed on his head, while everyone laughed at his misfortune.

…

**Mt. Diamond**

Ashley decided to visit Kat and Ana, who lived far, far away from Diamond City. She rode her broom towards the horizon and flies to the mountains of Diamond City, blessed by nature. As if expecting her, Ana waits for Ashley as she stands on top of a stalagmite, watching her. As Ashley lands to the surface, Ana dashes near her.

"I never expected to see you here, Ashley," Ana smiles. "Kat is fighting of monsters at a foreign place, but told me to stay here and look after the house."

Ashley absentmindedly looks at the mountains and forests, untouched by humans. "You live in a very beautiful place, child," she spoke. "This must be how Lucas and Nocube saw the world as… something like this…"

Ana gave a sad smile to Ashley. "Do you miss Nocube, Ashley?"

Ashley started to quiver, and tried to prevent her tears getting the better of her. "…Yes. I miss him. I miss him _so_ much. No matter how much I apologize to him because of my foolishness, it never seems to be enough."

"…I'm sorry that I didn't witness Nocube's death like you did," Ana looks down. "Maybe I would be able to understand how much you miss him." Ana puts her head back up with a sweet smile. "But… I know he watches you, if you truly think you are his friend. If you need any help, just let me know."

Ashley looks at Ana. "Help…? Yes… I do need assistance. I want to conquer the world… for _him_. I want to rid the world of its ugliness… for _him_. Ana, can I ask you a favor? It will be the only one I will ask you in my whole life and longevity."

"Sure!" Ana nodded. "What's up?"

"There's something that may help me reach my goal…" Ashley closed her eyes, and spoke these words.

…

**Bondage END**

**-When you reach freedom, you will still be lost. Unless, if you know what to do for yourself… or for those who you love.**

**-Thought Cloud**


	3. Kumatora, Unknown Princess

**Kumatora Stories: Unknown Princess**

The peaceful Nowhere Islands… not many people know of this place. And who would be surprised- this world exists when the fate of the Earth finally meets its end, thanks to the greed and filth of polluted human emotions.

If there was one person who detested that greed the most around here, it was Kumatora, Princess of Osohe Castle. She was raised by the Magypsies. However, one of them sided with Porky, a child with the mind of a horrifying dictator. She had no idea how Lucas was _even _able to forgive that flabby kid for what he's done to him, but she doesn't want to pollute Lucas's innocent heart with hatred. That's the last person she would want to see… with a heart of stone.

Kumatora is content helping Lucas and the rest of her friends make the Islands a better place. But… none of her friends know why Kumatora stays in Osohe Castle by herself… and a bunch of restless spirits. Right now, the masculine princess is sleeping inside an abandoned bedroom. Even thought the castle is ruined, Lucas and the others spiced it up for Kumatora… but no one would even consider living here… or even _sleeping _here. She's a mysterious girl, able to endure things that others would worry they would hurt their reputation, but this bold princess dosen't give a crap of what others think of her… or does she?

"Ugh…" Kumatora had a fever, hence why she was in the bed in the first place. She was having a dream that didn't help her hot, hurting head.

…

"Well, it was nice playing with you, Lucas," the cruel man, known as Fassad, stood with the group atop Thunder Tower. "But now your tale ends here. If you didn't interfere with our plans, you would still be living happily with your family, living in that burnt house of yours."

Lucas gives an angry look towards Fassad, but he cannot move due to Thunder Tower's constant rumbling. We… were going to die here. Why? WHY?!

Fassad eats a banana as he summons the Pork Mothership to pick him up, and leave Kumatora and the others to die.

"No… I'm not letting you run away from me again!" Kumatora mutters under her breath. She stood up, but lost her balance and fell to the unstable ground.

"Goodbye, Lucas. Goodbye… Princess Kumatora," Fassad watched her boiling eyes. The tower shakes even harder, and even Fassad was having trouble staying afoot. He slips on the banana peel he carelessly tosses on the ground and falls off the tower. Kumatora's eyes widen with shock and horror.

"Locria!" She cried, and reached for him, but it was in vain. She could only watch him fall to his demise…

…

**Osohe Castle**

Kumatora awakens to reality. She looks around the depressing room and shakes her head.

"Right. Everything… everything that is bad… has ended." She closes her eyes again. "Damn it… why am I having a dream like that all of a sudden?"

Kumatora decides to get out of bed, and stretches her arms. "Getting rid of this dumbass fever isn't going to help if I just stay in bed all day. I should go see what the others are doing…"

Kumatora exits the room, but suddenly hears footsteps. Huh? Is there someone in the castle? Kumatora looks around. It sounds like the person is coming even higher up the castle, since the footsteps are now above the ceiling.

…

Kumatora gives chase. She has to pass the many ruined halls of Osohe. Whoever this person was… he or she made it flawlessly throughout the ruins. As she goes behind the door in Lord Passion's room, it's a dead end. With the exception of the secret door beyond.

"What the hell…? This person knows the Osohe Castle's secret to open the door?" Kumatora said to herself. "Now I'm _really_ curious. I'm going in."

…

Even higher and higher up the castle. Even beyond the room where the Egg of Light was. The roof. Kumatora exited the balcony, looking around as if she's seen it for the first time. Tazmily Village was in view. It was breathtaking.

"So… is this a dead end?" Kumatora shrugs. "Maybe that was a ghost playing around with their dancing shoes. What a waste of time… at least this fever's starting to kick out."

As Kumatora was about to go back inside, she saw something on the floor. It was a Drago Point, a currency that existed when Porky conquered the Nowhere Islands. When she saw it, visions of that one cheap bastard showed up in her mind. She couldn't stand the sight of him… the sight of this Drago Point. She picks it up, about to hurl it across the castle courtyard. But suddenly…

POOF!

The floor under Kumatora opened up, and she fell down a hole!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…

**Osohe Basement**

"Ugh… my back. Not to mention my friggin' head."

Kumatora wakes up to see that she's inside a deeper area of the basement of Osohe. Just great… at least this since she's not going to be eaten by a giant, swimming snake. How is she supposed to get out of here?

"No use standing around here. I'll go on ahead."

The basement was… a lot like the interior of Osohe Castle, but darker. There was a rug, tables, and chairs tottered about. The lack of noise made Kumatora feel as if she's in another world… or even back in the _past_.

"…" Something catches Kumatora's attention. There was a picture on a nightstand. Several other pictures were sprawled around the floor around. As she picks it up to look at it, she discovers a family. A man and a woman with an infant. The adults looked as if they were wearing clothes suitable for an aristocrat, or even a ruler…

"King and Queen Osohe. They died when you were at a very early age."

Kumatora zips her head around at the response of a mysterious voice in the dark. How… did this person know about her parents? She begins to summon PK Fire, aiming at her foe. The fire illuminated the dark room, revealing…

Duster.

"D-Duster?!"

"That's when I became your retainer," Duster gave a faint smile. "Princess Kumatora."

"Cut that crap, Duster. Why call me such a thing when the kingdom of Osohe no longer even exists?"

"It exists down here," Duster said. "After all, not only does this place contain the history of Osohe, but spirits as well. What if you were able to find your parents' spirits… or even bodies down here?"

"N-No," Kumatora looks down. "You're freaking me out, Duster."

"Heh. I'm sorry."

"Speaking of freaking me out, what about that damn trap that _you _set up for me on the roof's balcony?! Don't try to hide it- I know that you were the moron that's been going around the castle, and even used DP, which I hate _very_ much, to draw me here!"

"So even you call me a moron," Duster shrugs and laughs. "I guess you realize that as well. But yes. I did drag you down here, so you could see this once in your life. Who knows? Maybe the Nowhere Islands will end up like the world today."

"Don't be stupid, Duster," Kumatora said. "Lucas is out there to prevent that _every day_. If our world was to be destroyed now, God must be playing tricks with us."

"Perhaps 'the devil' would be more of an accurate saying," Duster spoke. "But, yes. Lucas is the beacon of the new world. And that's why he's going to keep the history of the Osohe Kingdom alive forever. King Osohe would be so grateful if he was still alive…"

Kumatora looks at the family picture again. King and Queen Osohe…

"Let's get out of here," Duster said. "I know how to get out of this pit. We have to hurry before Lucas worries about us, right?"

Kumatora gave a sad smile. "Right."

…

When the Magypsies came, Duster and Wes probably sent me to them, since my mother and father died…

But… now that they're gone, it seems like I have no family anymore. Even Locria is gone. Will the new world… give me the time that I have lost… and took advantage of?

Only one way to find out. Let's do this, Lucas!

…

**Unknown Princess END**

**-Is family the most important factor in your life? Even if you were to know nothing about them?**

**-Thought Cloud**


	4. Scraggy, Insecurity

**Scraggy Stories: Insecurity**

…A buried land. This was… the fate of the Poke'mon dimension. A monster that resembles a shedding lizard can recall when he saw the **Action Replay **destroy his homeland. Ever since a human he trusted, named Lucas, told him about a promise that he made to a Cubone who has died, he hadn't thought much of his homeland, Unova.

Meet Scraggy, the beacon of comic relief, and the definition of swag. It was unusual to see that the lizard had quite a backstory, but all was revealed one day when he and his partners went to a mountainous area none of them recognized. Scraggy and his teammates (or other might call, humorously, his harem) have been determined to make the world a better place, under Lucas's plea. And Ashley, but Scraggy didn't like talking about that bitch of a witch much.

Everyone took a break at the mountain they settled on, and Scraggy went to snooze somewhere that was away from Gothorita's frisking eyes. His other partners, Ana, Princess Daisy and Kumatora were doing other things, but he didn't care much about them. They didn't want to… uh… heh, heh… 'get in his pants' as much as that psycho, Goth Poke'mon did.

Somehow, the land that was viewed from the mountain seemed familiar to Scraggy somehow… did it remind him of Unova? Yep, but except that it wasn't erupted into chaos when the **Action Replay **attacked Unova. As Scraggy slept, he could recall that day, even though it had never came to his mind much recently…

…

**The Alleys of Castelia City**

Unknowingly to most of the Poke'mon in Unova, the **Action Replay **has made its move when all the humans suddenly vanished. Only a few Poke'mon witnessed it, and it was horrifying- the humans were devoured by the _power of nothing_, a white void that exists in the 4th Walls between the video game world… and another world. However, there were wilder Poke'mon in the world than there were Poke'mon that were content living with humans. Since then, Poke'mon had lost their domestication… or at least most of them… and began to run wild- even in cities, which were abandoned.

Scraggy was wild, so he never really paid attention to the disappearance of humans. However, he was aware that, due to the lack of organization among where wild Poke'mon could go to, the world became a harder place to live in. Scraggy lived in the alleys of Castelia City, where ruffian Poke'mon prowl about. He was born alone, and he tried to adapt to his surroundings. He was often beaten up by gangs of Poke'mon. The lizard didn't understand why everyone ostracized him…

The scene goes to play in Scraggy's dream was when he was being bullied by a gang, led by a Zoroark. He is unable to stand up to the unfair battle.

"How's that for ya, pipsqueak?" a Krokorok said. "Don't you ever show your scrawny self here ever again!"

"Why don't you… like me?" Scraggy said, his mind was like a little child back then. "Is it because I'm weak? I'll show you how strong I am… punks!"

"So uppity," a Mandibuzz said. "A child like you needs to know their place. Haven't we already defeated you enough? You will never join our gang! As long as you live!"

Scraggy prevented his tears from getting the best of him. He was always being picked on for crying…

"Go cry to your momma, worm! Ha, ha, ha!"

Scraggy's face becomes puzzled. "A… momma? What the hell are you bozos talking about? Is a 'momma' a Poke'mon who likes me?"

"Of course, stupid!" the Krokorok snapped, but Zoroark raises her hand, which made him stop.

"You mean… you don't even know your… _own_ parents?" Zoroark crosses her arms, her cruel smile eventually turned into a concerned frown.

"Enough with the crazy talk!" Scraggy said. "I don't know what a 'momma' or a 'parents' is! Not only do you assholes fight dirty, you also speak Unown (Another way to say foreign Poke'mon language)!"

"You're the one with the crazy talk!" a Corphish said. "Or perhaps, a crazy brain! Your brain is even smaller than an Emolga's!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Zoroark snaps, frightening her admirers. She faces Scraggy.

"What a pitiful Poke'mon. So, your 'momma' let you _live_ in this world and not even told you what's what? Unbelievable. No wonder you don't have what it takes to be a bad Poke'mon like us. You're… _wild_!"

"W-Wild?"

Zoroark dismisses her cronies, and they go off doing bad Poke'mon stuff. She turns back to Scraggy.

"Yes. You don't belong in Castelia City. It's too rough for you, without no one watching somebody as inexperienced as you. You should go see the world for what it is. Man… whoever your momma is… she's a real bitch for letting you go on your own like this…"

"…Momma?"

"Yes. You can also call your 'momma' many other words. Like 'Mama,' 'Mother', 'Mommy'… and my personal favorite, 'Meema.' I used to call my mom that _all _the time…"

Mesmerized by touching memories, Zoroark teaches Scraggy about 'family'. But Scraggy couldn't grasp any of it. When she was done, she said this:

"All right. Get out of here. And don't ever come back. There's no reason for you to be a bad Poke'mon… like me…"

…

**Skyarrow Bridge**

A world of wild Poke'mon, far and wide. Bad premonitions slowly lid throughout the sky, and the beautiful sun wasn't as visible as it usually was back then. But the lizard didn't care. He was fascinated by the greenery that was across the man-made bridge. He ran as he as could, to see what was on the other side, but he trips over his shed skin. Some nearby flying Poke'mon laughed in amusement.

It seemed that Poke'mon like Scraggy were stereotyped… there's not a lot of Poke'mon that would like to be with a creature like him. But he still continued further.

…

**Pinwheel Forest**

A forest… it was glowing with a dark, green burst of color. Scraggy's mouth, which usually revealed only his teeth, was agape in amazement. "What… is this place? It's nothing like that other place I was before…"

There was a path made by human hands ahead. Scraggy watched as Grass and Bug-type Poke'mon rustled about, but something didn't seem to be right. Scraggy looks down to his foot, which was on top of the weird stone road. Something made him feel as if he didn't belong here. Ironically, the city he was in before was full of roads like these.

"…I'm scared. I just… can't go ahead."

As Scraggy was about to go back to Skyarrow Bridge, a Whirlipede comes by and approaches him with malicious intent. Scraggy retaliates with a Faint Attack, and punches the bug Poke'mon when it least expected it. The Whirlipede evades quickly, seeming to be afraid of Scraggy.

"Dunno what the hell that was about… but that was _fun_! I never won a battle before! That was mostly because those other Poke'mon were always ganging up on me…"

Scraggy pulls up his 'pants', showing an arrogant air. "Hell, yeah! I feel great! Who's ready to take me on, next?!"

…

Living up to the reputation of the disdainful Shedding Poke'mon, Scraggy began to become obsessed with fighting. He was shocked how easy the Poke'mon were in the forest were. They're weak! Weaker than him! This is wonderful!

Until…

This time, a Whimsicott attacks Scraggy this time, and she got the first blow.

"Hee, hee! It's a Scraggy! You don't usually find these bozos around here. Maybe when the humans were here, it was more… natural in a way."

Scraggy gets up and launches a kick towards Whimsicott, but that was a foolish move, considering the Windveiled Poke'mon speed. The lizard flinches and holds his leg in pain.

"Not so tough, are you, bully?" the Whimsicott teased. "Well, this attack will send you to the heavens! Bye, bye!"

A Hurricane attack hurtled towards Scraggy with such speed that he was unable to react. However, a barrage of petals blocked the wind and scatters it. The Whimsicott was dumbfounded until she realized it was her best friend who parried the attack. "Oh! Lilly!"

A Lilligant confronts Whimsicott, preventing her from harming Scraggy. However, Scraggy saw the situation differently, and he recovers. He attacks the Lilligant, but a Darmanitan grabs him by the tail, leaving him helpless.

Whimsicott and Lilligant were arguing. "What did I tell you about using your wind powers for mischief?!" the Lilligant scolded.

"Aw, come on, Lilly! I have an explanation for once!" Whimsicott said. "That Scraggy was picking on the Cottonee over at that hollow! So I beat the stuffing outta him!"

"No, no. That's no way to punish a child." A calm voice emerged from the bushes. It was a Leavanny, walking casually into the situation. Scraggy almost peed his pants, watching the Bug Poke'mon approach him upside-down. The Leavanny tells the Darmanitan to hold him straight, and the Leavanny cups Scraggy's cheeks with her scythe-like arms.

"Oh, how cute! And so vicious, too!" Leavanny said. Scraggy never heard someone compliment him before. It felt weird, since he was the only Poke'mon who did complimented himself.

"Don't let your guard down, Leavanny!" Darmanitan pleaded. "Darmanitan thinks that this Scraggy doesn't like you."

"Oh, stop it. It's alright for a child to be wary of a stranger."

…

After the confusion has ended, Darmanitan introduced himself and his friends to the bewildered lizard. "Me Darmanitan. Darmanitan's allies are Lilligant and Leavanny. The Poke'mon that attacked you is Lilligant's best buddy, Whimscott."

Scraggy didn't know how to reply. He's having a conversation with Poke'mon that doesn't involve him mudslinging his listeners. He's never been good at insulting anyway… but what is he supposed to say?

"How adorable! The little baby doesn't know how to talk to strangers!" Leavanny spoke. "His mother must have been so good with him!"

"M-Mother?" Scraggy cocks his head. "There goes that word again that makes absolutely no sense. Hey, lady! Speak like a Normal Poke'mon!"

"Still your tongue," Lilligant says to Scraggy. "Leavanny… speaking of mothers, don't you think meeting this Scraggy is, in a way, a coincidence?"

"Darmanitan remembers!" Darmanitan nodded. "Darmanitan and his friends met a Scrafty before, and she was nice."

"A _kind_ Scrafty?" Whimsicott gapes. "Has Arceus been playing with our genetics lately?"

"Oh, my… the Scrafty that we encountered when we were at Desort Resort," Leavanny recalls. "She was one of the Poke'mon that were caught in the quicksand…"

…

**Desert Resort**

The once peaceful Desert Resort was now a huge crater full of quicksand. It led to the Relic Castle, which was lost underground forever. Darmanitan, Lilligant and Leavanny rescued some Poke'mon that managed to survive, but still needed help escaping. One of them was a kind, but sinful, Scrafty.

"…Thank you," the Scrafty bowed. "I wouldn't have survived if it weren't for your help."

After the Poke'mon in Desert Resort have been rescued, the vigilante Poke'mon listened to the Scrafty's tale.

"Lately, the Psychic and Ghost-type Poke'mon have been having bad premonitions, but no one has believed them, even though this natural disaster occurred at Desert Resort."

"Bad premonitions?" Lilligant asked. "Like what?"

"A huge object developed by otherworldly hands will cause a calamity- not only to Unova, but the world. I… have no idea what that means, though. But I'm grateful that you helped me escape the quicksand. I'm a little glad that I left my child away at the city…"

"Your child?" Leavanny spoke. "Why… would you leave your own child, even to save him from this disaster?"

"I… was weak," Scrafty looks down with sadness. "Weak as a mother. No… weak… as a Scrafty. No! As a Poke'mon! A disgrace! That is who I am!"

"Calm down, miss," Darmanitan said. "Tell Darmanitan and his pals what you mean by your outburst."

"I… couldn't take care of my Scraggy… I just couldn't. In this crazy world, where humans don't exist, I couldn't afford to let Scraggy go in a world like this. So I left him somewhere safe. Somewhere he won't be ostracized because of his kind."

"You shouldn't leave your child because you have a bad reputation as a ruffian Poke'mon!" Leavanny scolded. "You left him with no food? Or clothes? Or anything? How could you?"

"I'm just too… weak… ever since I lost my husband to… that _thing_."

"…Thing?"

"That _thing_ that attacked my husband and his new friend, a Poke'mon Trainer, and erased them from existence," Scrafty sobs. "And… now it's coming to devour us all."

…

**Reality; a Mountainous Area**

Scraggy, who finally woke, started breathing heavily. His eyes were wide with horror. "What the… my mother?" he spoke. "I… I never remember any of that!"

"Of course you wouldn't!" said a voice that coming from inside Scraggy's 'pants'. The lizard immediately pulls up his shed skin to see Litwick in there, with her fuse out. This Litwick was the boyfriend of the Cubone that Lucas and Ashley loved.

"What the fuuu-," Scraggy gapes, and pulls out the Litwick. Litwick laughs and whispers something.

"I'm not the only one who is inside your pants, bucko. Look harder."

Scraggy's face goes white, as he pulls his 'human clothing' that he stored in his shed skin. Gothorita emerges, using the _law of Hammerspace_ to even fit herself inside. "Hello, Scraggy."

"You bitch!" Scraggy enrages, and pulls her out as well. But Gothorita was enraged, too.

"How dare you, Scraggy! How dare you wear- what is so-called 'boxers'- which you hide in those pants of yours! You're trying to make it harder for me to frisk you, are you?!"

Scraggy gets up with anger, but his 'pants' fell down, which once again reveals what made Gothorita angry. She attacks him Doubleslap right in the face. It hurts her as well, since Scraggy's skull is as hard as a Ferroseed.

"Never mind that! What were you doing in my shed skin, anyway?"

Gothorita and Litwick's amused expressions immediately turn to faces filled with sadness.

"Gothitelle has been keeping a secret from you, Scraggy," Gothorita spoke. "When she aligned the stars to the time when the **Action Replay** destroyed Unova, she found out that you had a family that perished during that awful calamity. She told me not to tell you, so I didn't. But… I could never keep a secret like that unheard to you, Scraggy. So when you slept, Litwick and I used our psychic powers to insert Gothitelle's vision inside your dream."

"…"

"You never knew your mother, so you wouldn't even recall that in your dream if it wasn't for us."

"…"

"Scraggy?"

"What?"

"Should I have not… told you something like that? Are you seeing things differently now?"

"…I really don't care. What's past is past. What I care now is that I'm preventing other worlds from ending up like Unova, and the other Poke'mon native regions. If I find out how that Action Replay came here in the first place, I'll do anything to take that thing back to where it's from- even if it wields the _power of nothing_."

"Scraggy…"

"But… I guess I'm a little thankful for what you've showed me. Your dumb, bigger sister never tells me what goes on in her mind. Now I'm gonna rub it in her face!"

"I highly recommend you don't do that," Gothorita spoke. "You _will _meet your grave if you mess with Gothitelle, even if you _are_ a Dark-type Poke'mon."

"Say that again!" Scraggy threatens the Manipulate Poke'mon.

"So you threaten me now. Such a coward you are, Scraggy, but I love that about you so."

"Shut up!" Scraggy was about to use Faint Attack, but he used both of his hands instead. Before he could attack Gothorita, he trips over his 'pants', making the other two Poke'mon laugh in their amusement.

"Hey, guys! We're back!" Daisy, Kumatora and Ana came back to see the Poke'mon. Daisy whistles, seeing Scraggy's boxers.

"Wow, now I see why people call us a 'harem'. Trying to seduce us with your Swagger, aren't you?"

"As if! You know nothing about how badass I am!"

"Whatever. Let's get going, everyone. Lucas is counting on us. And pull up your pants, Scraggy."

Scraggy flicks off Daisy, but since Kumatora was close to her, she took it as an offense, too. She explodes with anger and chases the pant-less Scraggy, who is too afraid to pick up his gear in time.

"Get back here, you big-headed lizard!"

"That's what your mom said last night!"

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

The other five girls laugh as Scraggy's painful voice echoes throughout the beautiful mountains.

…

**Insecurity END**

**-This is an experience that one receives when they are not loved the moment they are born. Pray that your offspring does not enter the same fate. But… that's up to you, isn't it?**

**-Thought Cloud**


	5. Kat and Ana, Death's Door

**Kat and Ana Stories: Death's Door**

**Mt. Diamond**

At the mountains near Diamond City, is a small house that sits alone with nature. This belongs to the infamous ninja girls Kat and Ana. Although they are only kindergarteners, they have many tricks up their sleeve that makes them able to fight any foe!

The younger sister, Ana, have saved Ashley from a bondage she had with a power-hungry demon when she took him from a grimoire. Ana, willing to do anything for Ashley to make her happy, asks if she needs any help to create the 'new 'world' Ashley is seeking for.

"I need an item known as the Lens of Truth," Ashley spoke. "It's located in the mystical land of Hyrule. However, the land of Hyrule is very diverse in the realm known as the _Sea of Time_."

"In other words, there are more than one 'Hyrules'?" Ana asked.

"Correct. You're pretty smart for your age. Anyway, I've done some research on this item using my spellbooks, and used my magic cauldron to locate its appearance."

"Got it!" Ana said. "I'll head there right away, since Kat isn't here to watch me! Tee-hee! So, which _Hyrule _do you want me to go to?"

"Go to the timeline 'where the 'Hero of Time' has saved Hyrule from peril'," Ashley closes her eyes, and recalls. "At a peaceful village in the name of Kokoriko, there is a catacomb that is below the village. Find the Lens of Truth in there."

"Destination confirmed!"

"Once again… I thank you, ninja girl."

…

**The Sea of Time**

A border far, far in the vast ocean is the contrast of space, known as the Sea of Time. Ana travels to the land of Hyrule by using a cape strapped to her ankles and wrists, and used it to fly. Determined to help the distraught witch, Ana departs to Kokoriko Village.

…

**Kokoriko Village**

Ana makes it to Hyrule, but she got a little lost. She went to Hyrule market to find someone who can direct her to the village. Kokoriko was at the base of Death Mountain, it seems.

Ashley told her that the catacomb was at the bottom of a well. Ana finds it with ease, but a villager prevents her from going inside.

"Halt! You can't go in there, little girl!" the villager spoke. "It's very dangerous!"

"Is it because it's a catacomb?" Ana asked.

"Well… yes! Frankly, I don't what's down there, but the guards said to keep out. You can't play around the well, you know."

"Actually, I don't know, because I don't live here," Ana smiles. "And I'm not playing around the well. I'm looking for something a friend of mine requested."

"But… it's still too dangerous!"

"Don't worry! I'm a ninja! 'Dangerous' is my middle name, since I always run into trouble! Or… so my sister says."

"A… a ninja?" the villager sounded surprised. "Like the Sheikah? Hmmm… your clothing is very unique… you don't look like you live here after all." The villager bows. "I'm sorry to have gotten in your way, little Sheikah. It was wrong for me to treat you like a child."

"A… Sheikah?" Ana cocks her head.

"If the item you're looking for is important, then I will no longer stop you. But please… be careful down there."

"Yes," Ana nodded, and the villager leaves. Ana climbs down the latter that lead down the barren well. The faint smell of blood lingered, the ninja could tell. A small hole was ahead… it seemed that an adult was unable to fit through there.

"The Lens of Truth… I will acquire!" Ana said as she hunkers through the hole with such speed.

…

**Bottom of the Well**

The Kokoriko Well lived up to its bad reputation. It looked nothing like a well… in fact, it _was _a catacomb! There was nobody alive down here… but there were corpses lying on the ground. She eventually reaches a huge hall. Where could the lens be?

Ana walks ahead, but something made her feel uneasy. The air below her felt weird. She looks down the stone tile coated with dry blood.

"No… it's a trap," Ana whispered to herself. "Is it coming from around here?"

Suddenly, Ana falls down the floor! So it _was _a trap, but not the kind Ana was thinking. There had to be at least a distinction that there was a trap waiting for her, but the trap wasn't like an opening tile… it was a hole cloaking itself as the floor! This place was tricky…

Ana falls to a rocky area of the well, with less tile floors. She sees some water, but it's green and looks hazardous… she could tell it was unsafe as she saw the hands of corpses reaching out from the acid. She gulps nervously.

"I… wonder if I'm getting closer."

"SKREEEEHH!"

A dread scream paralyzes Ana's legs, and she couldn't move. A living corpse known as a ReDead approached her.

"Huh? What is that… thing? And why can't I move?"

The ReDead was hostile. When it closed its mouth. Ana was able to move again. She attacks it by piercing her sword in its chest. It flinched, but did not die. It reaches for Ana, close in its grasp. The ninja girl relies on her fast reflexes to avoid it, and throws stars behind it. Ineffective. Her sword was still stuck on the ReDead's chest…

"Time for some ninjutsu!" Ana focuses, and transforms into a hawk. She used her talons to strike the ReDead's neck, giving substantial damage. It falls and Ana retrieves her sword.

"Ewww… the residue is still on it."

…

Up ahead the rocky hole was a door. Ana opens it to discover a bunch of tombs. Gidbos, which were mummies, dominated the room. Just like the ReDeads, the Gidbos scream when they see Ana, paralyzing her.

"Aw, man… I don't want those creepers to touch me either. Why do I feel so helpless…?"

Ana was unable to see the Gidbos' mouths, but she could tell that they stopped screaming. She evades to another room. It would take a long time to defeat the Gidbos, and it didn't help when they were able to paralyze her with their screams.

…

Taking deep breaths, Ana sat on the decomposed ground, taking a break. When she inhaled, the smell of blood polluted her mouth, and she spat. "Ew! Ew! Bloody air tastes nasty! I don't think I can stop to take a breather while I'm in such a place. Now I'm glad that Ashley didn't come here on her own."

Ana continues ahead. The doors ahead were flooded, so Ana activates a switch that drains the water. She continues even further… and the door behind her was shut by iron bars. Ana gasps.

"A trap!" The room she appeared in had no more doors left. She was… trapped here. But something caught her attention. There were white arms sticking out from the ground, with red, pointy fingertips. Ana stared in horror, not knowing what the hands are. She approaches them with her sword drawn out. One of the hands reached for her! Ana reflexes kick in, but her sword did not harm the hand. It grabs her face, muffling her.

"Agh! Ahh! Let me go!" She continues to flail, and the hand releases her. She attacks it again, but it is now clear that her sword won't work on the hands. A gurgling noise is heard… And turns around hastily, but it too late- a big, white creature bites her in the face and evades. Ana screams in pain, feeling blood falling down her cheek. She pulls out a herb from inside her scarf to mend the wound, but due to the deadly atmosphere, it did not work very well.

Ana looks around the room with horror. What was that creature? And _where_ it is? A presence can be felt from below the ground… Ana plunges her sword into a shadow in the ground, making the creature, known as Dead Hand, emerge. The ninja girl was knocked back by a wave of dirt. As she recovered, one of the floating hands grabs her again while she was on the floor helplessly. Dead Hand slowly approaches its prey…

"Ashley… I failed you…" Ana was losing consciousness due to the fear building up in her head. As she closes her eyes, the zombie's huge jaw opens up, ready to devour her.

"Hiyaah!" yelled a familiar voice. Kat, Ana's older sister, slices Dead Hand, but it was just as ineffective. Fortunately, it provoked Dead Hand from harming Ana, and it burrows underground again. Kat helps her sister up.

"Ana, you idiot!" Kat said with worry. "Are you okay? You're bleeding!"

"Yes… now that you're here… sister…"

"Ugh… I can't believe you left on your own _again_! Don't you remember what happened to your crew when they fought Boneheads back at Diamond City? They were injured because of your hastiness!"

"Why… are you bringing this up now of all places, sister?"

"Because if you keep up this hasty action of yours… you will die… just like right now!"

"I… I see."

Kat turns to find Dead Hand. "Don't you _ever _go off in your own again, even if I'm not there to watch you. If I lose you, then I'll be all alone… and burdened by your death."

"Kat…"

Kat moves Ana away from the hands that tried to grab them. Kat plunges her sword down where Dead Hand was and evades the dirt wave it emerges from.

"Sensei's Rule # 14! If searching for an enemy's weak point, aim for the head first!"

Kat jabs her sword into Dead Hand, which hurt it badly. Unfortunately, she left herself open enough for Dead Hand to bite her. Those jaws were powerful… Kat had to hold her right hand with her left, which is the hand that she uses her sword with.

"Sister!"

"Stay back!"

Kat does her same strategy again, but one of Dead Hand's hands grabbed her while she ignored them. Dead Hand emerges from the ground to attack the vulnerable Kat. She screams.

"Kat! NO!"

Ana gets up despite the pain, and slices Dead Hand's face three times before evading its backlash. Kat managed to recover. It was time for a duo attack!

Kat and Ana avoid the hands, and they dash toward Dead Hand, performing the classic finishing move: the X-Strike. Dead Hand collapses as its severed hands disappear…

"Eat that, meanie!" Kat boasts at the twitching, white zombie. Ana dashes ahead, leaving her sister to chase after her angrily.

…

"This is it… a treasure chest," Ana opens a treasure box that appeared at a hidden door that appeared after Dead Hand was defeated. Ana obtains the Lens of Truth, the item Ashley was looking for!

"What a weird item…" Kat spoke. "You went down here just to get this weird-looking toy?"

"It's the first- and last- thing that Ashley requested from me," Ana said. "I wanted to do something nice for her… and that boy she loves… Lucas."

Kat sighs and shakes her head.

…

**Kokoriko Village**

The girls emerge from the well, causing a ruckus throughout the village when the people saw them. Many of the villagers surrounded the girl, gasping in horror and cheering that they were alive. "Lady Impa! Lady Impa! It's the young Sheikah! She came out of the well alive!"

"What is such a cute pair of twins doing in a horrid place?! They're… covered in blood!"

"Someone get a first aid kit! Or a fairy! Quickly!"

"At peace, everyone," spoke a monotone voice that silences everyone. The Sheikah woman, known as Impa, approaches Kat and Ana. "That item you hold there… is that the Lens of Truth? The eyes of the one who was cut off as punishment? You girls know nothing about that thing, and yet you risked your life to get it?"

"It's for a friend," Ana smiles. "She knows what to do with it- and to put it to good use."

Impa smirks. "I see. You two are not from around here, are you? When a villager told me that there were Sheikah here, it piqued my interest… but it turns out you do not know that term at all."

"Yes," Kat said. "We know little about the land of Hyrule. We… or should I say, my _sister_… simply came to retrieve this 'Lens of Truth'.

"Hmmm…"

"Who are you, miss?"

"I am Impa, Princess Zelda's former bodyguard and the few of the obscure Sheikah race. I protect this village now that the Great Hero of Time vanquished the evil in this land. Who might you two be, and where are you from?"

"I'm Kat, and this is my little sister, Ana. We are kindergarten ninjas-in-training, and we protect Diamond City. Since we wanna become real ninjas, we have to help other people besides in Diamond City."

"I do not think you're ready for that. Just look at yourselves, all wounded up. Somebody get these ninjas a fairy to heal with!"

"Oh, we're fine. Nothing can stop us when we're together! The only reason we look like this is because this little Cuckoo wanted to fight on her own! I know that we're not ready to fight solo, that much!"

"But sister, you're always going out on your own, and you never bring me along!"

"That's because I need you to protect the house! What if somebody tries to steal from us?"

"That's why we have Paw and Shuriken!"

"Fat chance! If it wasn't for Paw, being able to smell your scent from this far, you'd be dead by now!"

"You meanie! You just changed the subject! Speaking of Paw, where is he?"

"I told him to stay behind, after he knew where you were."

"So that's how you saved me from that zombie…"

"Don't _ever _go out on your own! Understand?"

"But you do it a lot!"

"Who will watch the house?"

"I told you, Paw and Shur-"

"That's enough," Impa crosses her arms. "Now that you found the item you wanted, shouldn't you return to your friend, now?"

"You're right!" Ana nodded. "Well, see you later, Miss Impa! I'll be coming here more often if your people need my help once more!"

Kat and Ana fly away, but the older sister starts another argument. "When you meant, 'I'll be coming here more often', you don't mean that stupid well, do you?"

"Well, of course! Now that I know that place like my back, fighting evil there will be a cinch!"

"You are _not _going down there ever again! Those zombies tried to eat me and crush me under their scrawny bodies! Do you like going there just to get raped by _complete_ strangers?"

"Zombies aren't strangers! They're mean and monstrous! And that is _not _why I'll go there again! I'm good at fighting supernaturals!"

"Supernaturals are ghosts, dummy! A zombie is a humanoid monster… that uh… died like a supernatural."

"Stop trying to act smart!"

"Sensei told me this before, so ha!"

"I don't like it when you lie, sister! Sensei has told me about the bestiary as much as he did to you! Remember what he said? God damns all liars!"

"Ooooh! You said a _bad_ word! I'm gonna tell on you!" Kat flies away faster.

Ana starts to cry. "No! Don't tell Sensei! I didn't mean to- that's what he told me! Get back here!"

Impa silently watches the two arguing ninja girls as they fly to the sunsetting horizon…

…

**Ashley's Mansion**

"You… did it," Ashley spoke with awe. "With this, I don't have to rely on my spellbooks to use 'Sheikah Lens'. The original is always better."

"Did we get this for nothing?!" Kat snaps. "How dare you make my sister go to deadly just for this toy!"

"I will not ask you to forgive me," Ashley spoke. "I should have gone instead."

"Don't worry, Ashley!" Ana said. "I'm glad that I was able to help you."

"I will no longer ask for your help," Ashley spoke. "After all, I did say that this will be my last request for you. You helped me enough by betting this- my spellbooks will offer greater clarity. If I understand what the more difficult ones say, then I'm closer to my goal- taking over the world. And then… Lucas and Nocube will be happy."

Ana smiles. "Even if you don't need my help, I'll try my best to make the world a better place. After all, I lead a new crew of my own: Princess Daisy, Princess Kumatora, Scraggy, and Gothorita."

"If that's the case, stick to them like glue," Kat said to her sister. "You'll be safe with them, I know it. Maybe, one day, you'll be the one to rescue me instead, Ana."

Ana nods. "Yes, sister. As long as we're both fighting for the same cause, we can make anything possible if we work as a team."

As a closure, the ninja girls cup their hands together and look outside Ashley's window, which showed the sun showering a divine beacon of hope.

…

**Death's Door END**

**-Don't ever laugh at it, especially when you're very young. Live life every time you are able to wake up from your bed.**

**-Thought Cloud**


	6. Bowser Jr, Evil's Decision

**Bowser Jr. Stories: Evil's Decision**

**Bowser's Castle**

KA-BOOOM!

The castle shakes back and forth due to the assault Mario made to the castle. Determined to save Princess Peach, he scurried through the halls and takes out Bowser's minions, who oppose his entry.

Bowser Jr. laughs as he sees Mario run through the lava-filled halls of Bowser's Castle. He casts a Seraphic Bolt spell, which hits Mario above his head. He turns to Junior, acknowledging his presence.

"Bwa, ha, ha!" Bowser Jr. laughs. "You'll never get Mama Peach out of here alive! Because of my journey with Rosalina, I don't need just huge machines to defeat you, Mario!"

Bowser Jr. summons the Koopa Klown Kar Jr. and rides on it. He throws Mechakoopas, Bob-ombs, metallic orbs, and his magic from his paintbrush to attack Mario. Even though Mario appears to be unfit, his evasion is something to admire. When Junior least expects it, Mario jumps on his head, which also damages the vehicle Junior is riding on.

After the melee, Mario becomes victorious. He goes ahead, leaving Junior hurt on the ground.

"Darn it! Mario got away!" Junior pounds his fist on the ground. "But Dad will fry that pasta-freak! I know it!"

…

**Throne Room**

A volcanic room in the center-bottom of Bowser's Castle was the dreaded King Bowser, waiting for Mario's presence. He gives a mighty roar while Peach witnesses Mario rescuing her, and shouts his name.

Junior, the Koopalings, and Kamek emerge from a nearby rock to witness the battle.

"Heh! I can't wait to see Mario's mustache go on fire!" Morton exclaims. "Well, even though King Bowser won't win this fight, as always…"

"Don't say things like that!" Roy yells. "That's why he keeps on losing… because you'll never learn to_ shut_ up!"

Junior knew that his father was in a pinch right now, even though Bowser was clearly stronger than Mario. How was that plumber able to outsmart him so easily?

Mario gives Bowser and uppercut after spinning the mighty king's tail to make him dizzy. Mario wins! He proceeds to kick Bowser in the lava, much to the spectators' dismay. Peach cheers for the valiant Mario. But before Mario could lay a finger on Bowser…

…a teleportation spell enters the room, with someone emerging from it. It was Ashley, the Great Witch from Diamond City.

"It's like watching children fight each other for a piece of candy," Ashley was in a bad mood. "I don't see why 9-Volt admires you so much, Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Thinking Ashley is a foe, Mario prepares to fight her. However, he hesitates when he remembers that the evil witch saved the world along with the golden-hearted Lucas and the otherworldly Cubone, Nocube. Peach is also confused about Ashley's hostility.

"Ashley, what are you doing here?"

"I have come… to end King Bowser's life… _forever_."

Bowser Jr. was shocked to hear that, and so were the other spectators! Junior was the first to attack Ashley with a Fire Ball spell, but she didn't even dodge. It gave her minimal damage. She turns to see the offender.

"Junior."

"Ashley! What are you going to do my father, you loser?!"

"Watch your tongue, child," Ashley casts a Dazzle Darts spell, which made a series of lightning bolts hit Junior. Everyone was shocked. Mario attacks Ashley, but she sends him away with a Reflect spell.

"Do not harm me, plumber. I have only come to take the Koopa King's life."

Bowser was still unconscious after Mario's beating. But Mario defends Bowser from being killed by Ashley.

"Ashley! Stop this!" Peach exclaims.

"…It appears that I've cause enough chaos here," Ashley lowers her eyelids. She takes out a spellbook and begins to chant something. Kamek recognizes it. "That spell…!"

"You know what those crazy, dark lights are, Kamek?" Lemmy asked.

"That is Erishkagil, a foreign Dark spell that is very powerful. It summons a black hole to drain the life out of its victims. But that foolish girl is using it differently somehow."

Ashley chants something inaudible, manipulating the area around her. Everyone was too bewildered to stop her; the ground was shaking, making everyone lose their balance. She holds the spellbook high in the air after unleashing Erishkagil. Instead of draining the life from its victims, it appears the spell is eating up Bowser's Castle entirely! The castle gets sucked inside the black hole… this was similar to the plot Bowser has made in Super Mario Galaxy. This time, however, there was no one who could stop it…

…

**Erishkagil; Ashley's Realm**

Bowser Jr. wakes up to see he was in a terrifying, red, desolate world. The skies were black… it's as if Giygas was reborn.

Ashley appears before Junior. Junior pulls out his paintbrush like a weapon.

"What did you do to my father?!" Bowser Jr. yells.

"He is unharmed," Ashley spoke. "But if he wakes up, he will discover the world he is in. A world where evil, as well as good, is vanquished. All that remains is a world shrouded by loneliness, and he will slowly suffer and die."

"N-No!" Junior shouted. "What do you have against my father, huh? He's never gone to Diamond City to trash your house, does he?"

"No, because he does not wish for me to hand him his own head, of course. That filthy turtle will never approach my mansion. But… I have a special reason why I want your father gone from this world."

"Then tell me _why_, nitwit!"

Ashley turns around with eyes full of experience, demanding serenity, which contrasted her evil desires. "You do remember the **Ghost War**, yes? When the Sunrise Boos, led by Princess Elaine and Celestial, attacked mankind? You do know the trigger to that war was the 'noise' creating by the people on the surface? If you're not as dense as I think you are, you should know that people like you are responsible for the Ghost War, with your constant fighting. In this case, it's the feud between King Bowser and Mario that's making the spirits unhappy."

"So what? We taught those spirits and ghosts who they were messing with! _You _even defied them. Now that they're laid to rest, we can still kidnap Peach as we were before!"

"Imbecile," Ashley voice darkens. "Are you telling me that you _want _to start _another_ Ghost War? Lucas and I promised the ghosts that we wouldn't make any 'noise' or 'destruction' anymore. We want a world of peace, and compromise. I will be the ruler of the world, and Lucas will be my king."

Ashley looks straight into Junior's eyes. "But your father is in the way of my goal… no, _our _goal! If he makes the ghosts angry because of this stupid, little feud, then we failed the promise we made to Elaine and Celestial. This feud between your father and Mario has to _stop_. So, I'll be the one to end it… forever."

"You're… insane!" Junior yells with rage. "I can't believe I _even_ know you! You're an eyesore!"

Ashley looks down with sadness. "I won't ask for your forgiveness- if I'm too complete my task for Lucas, even I must break a _friend's_ heart to accomplish that. I… hoped that it wouldn't come to this, which is why I didn't do this earlier. But… Junior… it's time you realize that you and your pathetic father learn your mistakes."

Ashley vanishes, leaving behind a few words:

"It's not too late to change. Do it now, or you won't be able to guarantee the safety of your loved ones."

…

Bowser Jr. complains like a spoiled brat, as if the things Ashley told him were instantly forgotten.

"What is she thinking?! That… that little…!"

Bowser Jr. recalls a time when Ashley _did _tell Junior that she would rival him to take over the world first. But Bowser is so fascinated with Peach, that he mostly decides to kidnap her rather than taking over the world.

"'It's not too late to change?' What does she mean by that?" Junior decides to think, tired of his complaining as it does not seem to help him reach his father.

"She mentioned the Ghost War, which I really don't care about. But… I do remember Mama Peach telling us the promise Celestial made when me and Dad were invited to her castle for that one celebration."

Junior cocks his head again. "And now, Ashley wants to make a 'new world', whatever that means. I guess it has something to do with that crybaby, Lucas. Whatever this 'new world' is, Ashley doesn't like how Mario and my dad are always fighting each other. Which, once again, leads to the Ghost War."

Junior sums it up. "And now, Ashley is determined to make a 'world of peace'. Why the heck would she, of all people, would want that?"

…

Junior finally meets up with everyone twenty minutes later. Kamek knew a way to get out of the realm known as Erishkagil. He had to study a spell that can counter it, Aureola. Once Kamek understood how to cast the spell, he can escape Erishkagil along with everyone else. However, it didn't help much since the Koopalings kept on rushing him. Bowser finds his son alone, who was thinking hard to himself.

"What's wrong, Junior? Thinking about what that witch girl told you?"

Junior turns around with surprise. "How did you know about…?"

"She told me the same exact thing," Bowser crosses his arms. "She has something against me kidnapping Peach all the time. She said that _we're _the cause of the **Ghost War**! That brat has a lot of nerve scapegoating the Great King Bowser!

Bowser Jr. thinks again, but was confused. "Ugh… what would Adeleine say if she was here?"

Bowser turns around, surprised that Junior mentioned the name of his few friends. "Why would you care what that artist girl says?"

"I… I don't know. Does… she think what I'm doing is… wrong?" Junior closes his eyes with sadness. Bowser consoles his son.

"Junior… don't listen to a word what that witch girl said to you. You're helping your father take over the world with an iron fist, and with your… uh… 'mother' in tow! That brat doesn't understand a thing we're going through. We're not doing things because we want to pester some ghosts! We're doing this to make the Koopa empire unstoppable! Bwa, ha, ha!"

"Your Majesty!" Kamek called. "I finished learning the Aureola spell! Now we can leave this dreaded place!"

"Bwa, ha, ha! That's what I like to hear!" Bowser laughs. "See, Junior? That brat thinks she's all tough with that magic of hers, but she's no match for King Koopa, future-ruler of the world!"

Junior didn't listen to his father, even though he loved to listen to his advice. He wanted to oppose Ashley's words, but something made him think that supporting Bowser's feud was wrong. He thought about the person Ashley was conquering the world for… Lucas. Why does she like him so much?

Honestly, even though Lucas is a crybaby, Junior actually admired him… but he didn't know why. Something about his… kindness gets to him, which Junior delivers to everyone the opposite way.

Kamek and everyone else escape the dark realm and back to Bowser's Castle, which was purified to its original state by Aureola. Mario and Peach managed to get away, but Junior's mind was somewhere else, not worrying about that now. He left to his playroom, thinking about what Ashley told him.

…

**Evil's Decision END**

**-Were we… created to do such things? However, in another world, many find situations like these amusing… because they're not there. Just… watching our misery.**

**-Thought Cloud**


	7. Medli, Tale of Red

**Medli Stories: Tale of Red**

**Dragon Roost Island**

It's been… such a long time, Kolami.

These words echoed in her head as she played her harp up the higher areas of Dragon Roost Island. She hasn't resumed her duties as an attendant to the Wind Spirit, Valoo. Medli found it harder for her to play her harp with serenity in her mind. Why…? Playing the harp is an important tradition passed down by the attendants of Valoo. After all, her grandmother said so.

Medli looks down, saddened. It is because… she went to another world besides the Great Sea? She started to miss her friends- Adeleine and Bowser Jr. But… while she was with them, she always missed Prince Kolami and the other Ritos. Her mind was conflicted. She couldn't become Valoo's attendant as passionate as she was before.

"Valoo… I'm sorry that I'm so weak… I can't even make up for the time I lost here."

"There is nothing to worry about, Medli. The great Valoo forgives you," a voice from behind shocked the Rito girl. It was Quill, a male Rito that was in the mailman service in Dragon Roost. He helped the Hero of Winds, Link, during his quest, like Medli has.

"The great Valoo knew that there was much more of a purpose for you rather than being a simple attendant," Quill continues. "Not only had you made your grandmother proud, but you also made your ancestors pleased as well. There is nothing for you to feel sullen about."

Quill looks out to the sea. "It's peaceful here, because we did our part to help Link in his quest to defeat the evil that originated from the bottom of this ocean. He's with that pirate girl, if I recall. I wonder what he's doing."

"Me, too," Medli said. "I visited Makar one day. He always asked me, 'Is Link coming back soon?' Of all people, I think his sister is the one who should be greatly affected by his disappearance."

"Link is growing up," Quill said. "He may be a silent boy, but he seeks for adventure beyond the Great Sea. I'm sure he is satisfied with who he is now. You should, too."

"O-Of course!" Medli bowed. "I love my purpose in life! I… I was amazed that I actually mattered to this world. In fact, not only did I help the Hero of Winds, I… also helped Lucas."

"Lucas?" Quill turns to Medli. "I recall you saying that name when you talked with the prince. Is he from around here?"

Medli shook her head. "He lives very, very far away. But… through a strange series of events, I was taken by a cosmic woman named Rosalina, and then I met Lucas. I've heard certain people call him a coward, but I don't believe it at all. You should meet him, Mr. Quill. Something about him… calms me. He's a lot like Link somehow… but while Link wields the valiance of a great hero, Lucas wields the hope of a new world."

"A… new world?" Quill sound interested. "What kind of new world is this 'Lucas' seeking for?"

"He wants a world of peace… forever," Medli closes her eyes, as if she was praying. "One of his friends… died. So, to fulfill a promise that Lucas's friend made before he died, Lucas fights for a world of eternal peace."

"What a blessing," Quill said. "He carries the entire world on his shoulders. I imagine it would be hard on him."

"I would never be able to do something like that," Medli spoke. "But… I do believe Lucas can do it. He saved the world from an army of ghosts that wanted to destroy the world to make their own peace. Tee-hee… if it's possible, I would love it if Link and Lucas met one day."

Ruining the moment, a flash of magenta-colored light flashes at the coasts of Dragon Roost. It felt like something evil was approaching.

"Stay here, Medli," Quill spoke. "I'll go check it out." He flies to the coast.

…

Quill alerted the chief of an odd light, and the Rito, armed with spears went to investigate. Kolami and Medli followed, unnoticed.

The light disappears as a strange, but huge, sword appeared on the coast. It was emitting something evil… like before. Before the Rito could approach it, the sword flies in the air, shocking everyone.

"That sword is flying!" Kolami exclaims. "What is that thing?!"

Adding more to the confusion, a portal opens up, revealing a dark realm. Emerging it was… the Great Witch Ashley!

"A girl came out that dark door! Who is she?"

"That's Ashley," Medli said, surprised.

"You know that girl?" the chief asked.

"Yes. She saved the world along with Lucas. What is she doing here?"

Ashley flies with her broom and takes pursuit of the flying sword, which evades from her. The sword fires a shock wave at Ashley, but she dodges.

"Ashley!" Medli called.

"That voice… is that…?" Ashley turns around, but the sword manages to flee. This makes Ashley shake in irritation.

…

"Ashley… it's you," Medli walked up to Ashley, who flew to the island.

"You are the girl with the wings… Medli, was it?" the witch spoke. "It's weird seeing you without Adeleine and Bowser Jr."

"Did you know what that sword-thing was?" Kolami went up to Ashley.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you. That sword does not concern you, as it would to me."

Ashley takes out her broom again and flies away. Medli gives chase, while Kolami reaches for her, and gives chase to the flying girls. Everyone else on the island were too bewildered to follow.

…

**The Great Sea**

Medli's wings were getting tired as she chases Ashley across the ocean.

"Ugh… I always wasn't good at… flying…"

"Medli!" Kolami said. He approaches her, and carries her bridal style. "You're tired. You can't fly across the ocean like I can, you know!"

"Y-Yes. I know that."

"Huh…? Where is that witch and that sword flying to?"

"Ah! Forest Haven!"

…

**Forest Haven**

The loud noise that Ashley's pursuit was making attracted the Koroks of the island to come outside of the hollowed wood known as Forest Haven.

"That's a big sword!" one of the Koroks commented.

"It looks evil, I can tell," another spoke out. "And that girl chasing it seems to have an air of evil, too. Who is she?"

"Ashley!" Makar called out, surprising the other Koroks. Like Medli, Makar remembers the red-eyed witch from his journey with her at Rosalina's Observatory. "What is she doing here?"

The Koroks also spot the youthful Ritos giving chase.

"Makar! It's you!"

"It's been quite a while, Medli!"

"The Sage of Earth," Hollo, the potion-making Korok, spoke. "Do you know what is going on in Forest Haven?"

"I don't. Ashley, the girl on the broom, appeared unexpectedly on Dragon Roost, so Kolami and I tailed her."

Everyone one the island hears an odd incantation that was being chanted by Ashley. She uses a bind spell to captivate the sword. The sword tries to escape using its evil magic, but Ashley prevents it from escaping.

"Ugh… oh! Not so hard, little girl! Or perhaps I should say 'big girl'? I can feel that your age is deceiving in that body…"

Much to everyone's shock, except Ashley, the sword started to speak! The sword eventually transforms into a humanoid demon with a flamboyant appearance.

"The sword of the incarnation of hatred…" Ashley's eyes fall into slits. "Demon Lord Ghirahim."

"Oh, you know of me? I'm flattered," Ghirahim said. "I assumed that I was merely lost in history's forgetful struggles, but it seems that I have an admirer. It pleases me to know that, you know."

"I'm glad you like me," Ashley spoke. "Because now, I will be your new master."

"Oh, there's no need to say such silly things, little girl. Why on Earth would I choose to obey you?"

"Because I have a much greater cause than your old, pathetic master," Ashley said. "I'm using you to conquer the world, so I can make a peaceful one for Lucas."

"Unbelievable…" Ghirahim's face darkens. "You would have _me _do that for you and your... boyfriend? What an uppity human you are. Burdening yourself with a goal that is nearly impossible. You can't conquer a world just to make a peaceful one! Just the very thought of it is absurd- it even makes my skin crawl!"

"Hmph, absurd as it may be, I'm doing this for a fallen friend of mine. And the things he says are nothing of absurd."

"Hmm? A friend of yours, you say?"

"Yes. And now that I have you within my grasp, I will use you to achieve his goal."

"Hmph. You really _are_ uppity if you want me to use you like that," Ghirahim sighs as he chants some binding magic, surprising Ashley. The chains that were wrapped around Ghirahim suddenly backfired and captivated Ashley instead! She falls to the ground, muttering something inaudible. "Perhaps, I should teach you some punishment, little girl."

"No!" Medli cried, as she casted some Earth magic at Ghirahim thanks to the power she inherited from the Earth God and her former sage. Ghirahim turns to her and licks his lips.

"Hmph. I wasn't aware of your presence just now. I thought you were harmless."

Medli and everyone else watched the demon lord in fear. He was about to attack them, but Ashley chants a spell that frees her from the binding spell, and fires a Seraphic Bolt spell. Ghirahim was caught off guard.

"Grrr… I won't let a human make me look like a fool!"

"I won't make a demon make _me_ look like a fool as well," Ashley spoke. "After all the pacts I made, you should be a cinch."

"You want to make a pact with _me_?" Ghirahim shrugs with a defiant look in his gleaming eyes. "Oh, you're so funny, little girl. And you say that you own demons on your side? A human? You really piqued my interest there. Tell you what- if you manage to defeat me, I will allow you to make a pact with me. But attempting such a feat will may blood spill. Oh, how I hate to see something so appalling for someone as young and innocent as you are."

"I put blood on my omelets this morning," Ashley spoke, though it is not known whether she was joking or not. "The only thing that will spill blood is me burning that long tongue of yours."

"You're truly astounding," Ghirahim spoke. "It's as if you're not even a human, to harbor such vile things… or at least for someone with your demeanor. Just because I like you doesn't mean I'll hold back!"

Ghirahim and Ashley fought. Medli knew it would be unwise to interfere with the melee, which would endanger the bystanders. But she has to help Ashley somehow…

"Don't do it, Medli," Kolami warns her. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"B-But I…"

Ghirahim puts a sealed gate between him and his prey, Ashley, so no one could interfere with the battle. Forest Haven was soon to be erupt with a chaotic amount of magic. Makar hoped that the wood would be able to endure the fight…

Ghirahim was faster than Ashley, so he often toyed with her whenever she was casting magic at him. It was hard for Ashley to home in her magic on the demon lord, as he kept on disappearing. Ashley would have to use a spellbook to open up the dimensions herself, in order to hit him. Suddenly, Ghirahim snatches a spellbook Ashley brought out and takes it away from her. He reads it as she casted another spell in irritation.

"Hmmm… so this sorcery is how you could master such powerful magic with such a young body like yours," Ghirahim grinned. "You poor girl. You're nothing but a casket who supplies herself with the burden of magic's labor."

Ashley ignores Ghirahim's insult and casts a Blinding Light spell. Ghirahim disappears again, but Ashley was able to open the dimensions where he hid and threw the light spell at him, damaging his visibility.

"You little…! No matter."

Ghirahim takes out a sword manipulated by his odd magic. He attacks Ashley physically, which made her very vulnerable.

"He is no longer pulling his punches," Ashley spoke as she recovered. She takes out her magical rod and starts using it as a scythe. Ghirahim yawns as she attacked him.

"You're very weak," Ghirahim commented. "You were better off using your little magic show."

Ashley reclaims her scythe-wand and transforms it using tremendous Light magic. Ghirahim looked interested. "That technique… and such _bright_ light! You must be casting the ultimate Light spell, Nova Sword! Two can play at that game!"

Ghirahim tosses his sword in the air and starts casting Dark magic to power it up. He was casting the ultimate Dark spell, Zero Joker. "Let's see if your blessed light can devour my void of pitch-black darkness!"

Ashley summons her Nova Sword, a powerful and shining blade glistening in the air. Ghirahim's sword turned into a reaper holding a huge scythe. The two spells clash each other, deflecting each of their blows. This was a battle of mental capabilities, but it seemed that Ashley was struggling. Ghirahim laughs.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're not very good with Light magic, are you? I can feel your blows becoming weaker…"

Ghirahim's Zero Joker finishes off Ashley's Nova Sword, and she wails in pain, falling to the ground. Her powerful magic turned against her, and she was unable to stand. Ghirahim approaches her with his sword.

"It looks like the finale is among you. Perhaps, you should have thought twice before making a pact with _me_."

Suddenly, Medli uses a Healing spell, which she had never done before. The benevolence she had when she saw Ashley struggle… unleashed as a First Aid spell, which was a weak healing spell. Weak as it was, that was all Ashley needed to recover from Ghirahim's blow. Ghirahim notices this and quickly jabs his sword towards Ashley, but she was able to dodge via teleport.

"Ugh! You filthy girl! You were only able to do that because you have spectators watching! How did that bird-girl cast magic beyond my gate?"

Ashley begins to cast another powerful spell, despite her mental struggles. "My Nova Sword may not have done its job, but I'm much more adapted to this spell. Prepare to meet your demise, Demon Lord!"

Ashley casted the ultimate Fire spell- Dragon's Tongue. Since Ashley was best with Fire magic, she was recovering from her mental injuries quite well. Ghirahim laughs silently and disappears, which would make Ashley's spell useless. However, Ashley used her dimension-seeking spell she casted earlier to find where Ghirahim was hiding. Ghirahim was vulnerable, and the fire spell follows him during his teleportation. He wails in pain.

"No…! How could I lose to a human child? Even _with_ magic?"

Ashley owed it to Medli for healing her earlier. Now it was time for Ashley to make the pact with Ghirahim, while he was still weakened.

"Now… succumb to my will, Demon Lord Ghirahim. Your body and soul now belong to mine. We are two in one, and one in five hundred."

Ashley finished chanting her spell, and now the pact was complete. Ghirahim sighs in defeat.

"Ugh… a demon performing good deeds. I'd hate to pray to that filthy goddess, Hylia, but I hope I'm not the first demon ever to do such a thing."

"Not at all. There are other demons, like Red," Ashley spoke. "I expect that you two will get along."

"*sigh* …Yes, _Mistress_ Ashley."

…

"Thanks…," Ashley said to Medli, who nodded. The spectators had no idea what was going on, but Medli knew that Ashley was in danger during the battle. She was happy that she could help her. Kolami agrees.

"You were awesome, Medli!"

"Ugh… next time, I need to be wary of my surroundings better," Ghirahim mutters.

…

**Dragon Roost Island**

"What?! You're leaving?" Kolami exclaims.

After the confusion with Ashley's battle ended, Medli and Makar stood before the Ritos of Dragon Roost, ready to depart.

"Yes, Lucas needs us," Medli spoke. "Ashley said that we needed everyone to be involved into the promise that Nocube made a while ago… I can't do anything just by being here. I… I hope you all can agree. And the Great Valoo, too."

Valoo roars in the air, speaking to Medli.

"Yeah, the Great Deku Tree said it was okay for me!" Makar hops up and down. "I want to go on a journey where I spread my music far and wide, and resurrect forests that have been perished!"

"It seems that there are many things we can look forward to in the new world you have in sight," Quill says.

"Yes," Medli replies. "I want to do something for this world, too. After meeting Lucas, there… must be more I can do as the Sage of the Earth Temple."

"I see."

"If Link ever comes back… tell him where I am. And if I ever find him myself, I will deliver you a letter as soon as possible. Farewell, everyone!"

Everyone has said their farewells. Medli and Makar walk towards Ashley and Ghirahim, ready to leave. Ghirahim and Ashley cast a teleportaition spell that leaves no trace of them left in Dragon Roost Island. Sorrow hangs in the air… but soon it will soon be mended by a beacon of hope.

…

**Medli Stories: Tale of Red END**

**Even one cursed with a bloody purpose can repaint their tales to a brighter color.**

**-Thought Cloud**


	8. Daisy, Amnesic

**Daisy Stories: Amnesic**

…

Princess Daisy, the upbeat tomboy princess that has accompanied Ana on a quest for world peace, requested from a passed friend of the timid boy, Lucas, and the Great Witch Ashley. She seems to be unfazed by the burden of this task, which is why she is distinguished as the 'uplifter' of Ana's team, known as _Rain, Followed by a Harem_.

As such, that _is_ the only thing that distinguishes her. Nobody seems to be aware of it, or acknowledge the fact, but Daisy is a very mysterious individual. She is the ruler of Sarasaland, a neighboring kingdom to the Mushroom Kingdom, bathed by deserts. One day, an alien summoned by Wario was sent to attack Sarasaland to kidnap the princess, so Mario would have to rescue Daisy, thus leaving his treasures vulnerable. The alien, known as Tatanga, has fallen in love with Daisy, and kidnaps her. The tomboy princess was terrified with whatever the purple alien was going to do with her. Was she no longer going to ever come back to Earth?

While her apprehensive mind overrode her good judgment, a courageous plumber in red saved the Sarasaland princess from Tatanga. With Daisy saved, Mario can reclaim his lost treasures, and end his feud with Wario.

Daisy's gratitude for Mario's valiant struggle was participating in the Mushroom Kingdom events, where she met Princess Peach, Luigi and the others. Nobody seemed to have asked about her past or anything… but Daisy was more than okay with being a bystander. However, her memories shoved down beneath her jovial façade will rise up and haunt her again as she helps Lucas and Ashley with Nocube's promise.

…

**Mountain**

The exact location of the team, _Rain, Followed by a Harem_, was unknown. The five teammates were lost while traversing a mountain range blessed with yards of green. Their goals were unknown as well… what could they do to make the world a better place?

The team consists of Ana, the leader, followed by Princess Daisy, Princess Kumatora, and two rather intelligent Poke'mon, Gothorita and Scraggy. During a break, Scraggy was reminiscing about his homeland, Unova, as it was being devoured by the man-made monstrosity known as the **Action Replay**. It was decided that Daisy and the others will find a way to make the fallen worlds come back to the surface. What do they mean by that, you ask?

The **Action Replay**, as well with the Ghost War, destroyed many lands that caused it to bury beneath the ground, most notably- the Poke'mon regions. Of course, nobody knew how they could possibly make a fallen land come back from the depths of the earth, but the optimistic Daisy urges everyone further. Could she have an idea?

Up ahead, the group heard an animal wailing. Curious to see what it was, Ana finds the source of the cry and discovers a Pegasus, hurt on the ground. A girl was next to the winged horse, but she was unconscious. The Pegasus was concerned for the armored girl's safety.

"Huh?" Ana walks up to the Pegasus and girl.

"Ana! Don't get close to that thing!" Kumatora warns. "That flying horse looks _really_ pissed off!"

"She thinks that we are trying to hurt that girl on the ground," Gothorita reads the Pegasus's mind.

Ana uses a medical herb stored in her scarf to heal the Pegasus's wounds. Daisy and the others try to wake up the girl. She slowly wakes up.

"Hey! Hey!" Kumatora calls. "Are you… okay?"

"Ugh… Prince… Chrom…" the girl utters. "I'm sorry… I can't… go on…"

"Hey! Don't lose us!" Daisy exclaims. "Her wounds… she looks as if she was shocked by lightning!"

"Her poor horsey can't fly with such a paralyzed wing!" Ana exclaims with horror. "There has to be something I can do…"

The girl finally recovers from the nightmare she was having and wakes up, taking everyone by surprise.

"Huh…? P-Prince Chrom? W-Where did everyone go?"

…

The girl's name was Sumia. She is a 'pegasus knight' who is a 'Shepherd.' Though, nobody knew what she meant by that. Sumia was even more confused about her surroundings.

"Ah…? Has everything gone back to normal when I was sleeping?"

"Sleeping?" Daisy cocks her head. "Uhh… I don't think this is a very good place for you to rest, Sumia."

"N-No! I wasn't sleeping here… um… I think!" Sumia puts her hands on her hand, as if trying to remember something. "I was in the middle of a battle, I know it! Chrom… and everyone else… and me… we were fighting that thing that was… _eating _the grass and plants and everything else!" Sumia had a look of horror on her face.

"Huh…? What did this… uh… 'omnivore' look like?" Ana asked.

"It wasn't an animal, or even a dragon! It was huge… and black… darker than Grima's hide! I felt as if I wasn't fighting anything because it was so big and dark!"

"It… ate everything?" Scraggy asked.

"Yes," Sumia said, using her good communicating skills to understand Scraggy. "As it ate what it pleased, it was… I don't know how to put it…"

"Was it… devouring _anything _in its path? Was… everything becoming white as it ate?"

Sumia gasps, able to recall. "Yes, yes! I remember that! I saved Cordelia from falling in one of those white holes in the ground! I had no idea where she would end up if she fell in there…"

Scraggy and Gothorita nod towards each other, and tells Ana, Daisy and Kumatora what Sumia may be talking about.

"The **Action Replay**?" Daisy exclaims. "Are you saying that an Action Replay attacked Sumia, Gothorita?"

"There's no mistaking it," Gothorita spoke using telepathy. "I know what I saw that day… so big… so dark… and so relentless. Gothitelle could do nothing but harm it. We could only watch."

"Now that I think about it, I don't think anyone was able to hurt that thing at all…" Sumia recalls. "I tried flying over there with my spear, but I was shocked by lightning! It hurt my Pegasus… look what happened to her wings because of me…"

"So… an **Action Replay** also destroyed her home?" Daisy said. "Is… is there _anything _we can do to stop that thing?"

"Hey! You're supposed to leave the questions to us, Daisy!" Kumatora said. "You're supposed to be the one who cheers us up!"

"Come on Kumatora. I can be concerned about things, too. I'm not stupid or anything, you know."

"Can you tell me more about this **Action Replay**?" Sumia asked. "I think that you know a lot about the thing that attacked us. Please, tell me everything you know about it! I need to know what happened to Chrom!"

…

At the end of the explanation, and the calamity of the object that erased worlds, Sumia was in tears. "No… Everyone… is…"

"They still may be okay," Gothorita spoke. "Of course, that is not saying much to reassure their safety."

"Way to go, Little Miss Sunshine," Kumatora rolls her eyes. "You and your sisters need to realize that your words can make someone depressed."

"Yeah, I'm sure your friends are still alive," Daisy said. "After all, Myrrh, Scraggy, and Gothorita's worlds were destroyed, and they're still with us!"

"O…Okay. I need to find Prince Chrom. But… my Pegasus is in bad shape. I don't think I should take her anywhere for a while…"

"Then we'll wait for her to recover!" Ana said. "We can't leave you all defenseless here! Is everyone okay with this?"

Everyone cheers with agreement. And so they stay there for the night…

…

**Nighttime**

Owls were singing a mysterious tone at night within the dark green environment. The wilderness was dangerous… but there didn't seem to be anything alive coming to attack them. The noise of crickets and the damp smell was the biggest concern, but no one complained at all.

For some reason, Daisy couldn't sleep. She decided to get up and look at the horizon. It was beautiful. A tint of violet eventually reached to a lemon-yellow color, which reached the heavens. The remaining colors were blue clouds that glistened with a gentle darkness. Daisy watched in silence, whereas even she had no words to express her amazement.

Daisy felt as if she was flying as she continued to stare in the horizon. But that flighty moment ended when she started to see the sky slowly turn red. She… could hear the screams of people and the burning of wood. Daisy had a confused look on her face. It changed the moment she heard something… a person calling for her…

"Princess Daisy! PRINCESS DAISY!"

Daisy's face went pale, as if she recognized the voice.

"That… that thing! He's taking the princess away!"

"That fiend!"

"I can't believe that they destroyed the village… was this all just to get the princess?!"

"My… my child! Where is he…! Ahh! My house is on fire!"

"Those blasted aliens… what have we done to deserve this…? Princess Daisy… I pray that at least she will survive…!"

The odd noises ended. Daisy's face was still white as a ghost. She slowly started to regain her color as the horizon started to return to its normal colors instead of a ghastly red.

"Wha… What was that all about? Am I tired or what?"

Daisy listened out. More weird noises were heard. Daisy assumed that they were crickets. To let the chirping of crickets make her break out like that all of a sudden… she must have a really bad headache. Daisy went to find the 'noises' that she heard beyond a grove that seem to harbor nothing of significance. However, when Daisy slowly pulled all the leaves out of the way…

…Two Elygems were found in the bush! These Poke'mon were extraterrestrials with strong psychic powers- they could even manipulate their foes' memories. However, Daisy knew nothing about these Poke'mon, and before she could recover from her shock, the two alien Poke'mon start flashing weird colors that boggled the floral princess's mind.

"Oww… my head…" Daisy muttered before she collapsed to the ground with a thud.

…

**Mysterious Institute**

Daisy was lying in a spotlight surrounding by darkness. Somehow, the scene was showed as if someone was watching her…

As the tomboy princess awakened, she sees a bunch of alien humanoids, including those Elygems, surrounding her. Evil laughter was heard from afar within the darkness. Daisy turns to peer into the dark, where the lights suddenly turned on.

Daisy was inside a weird, flying vehicle… probably an alien UFO. There were two damsels that gave of an air of evil. A mini-UFO vehicle was right beside them.

"Huh…? Where am I?" Daisy spoke.

"Alas, the princess has spoken as last!" the woman wearing a mask spoke out. "You are much cuter when you're all confused."

The other woman laughs in a language that Daisy was unable to comprehend. Perhaps she was an alien.

The mini-UFO vehicle in the center of the UFO finally turned around, which revealed the one who was riding in it. Daisy thought that the vehicle was familiar, but not as much as the thing that rode in it.

"Hello, princess," a squeaky voice in the UFO spoke out. "It's been a long, long time, has it?"

Daisy couldn't believe her eyes. Inside the familiar vehicle was Tatanga. He was the purple alien who destroyed Sarasland that one night and kidnapped her. She thought that Mario finished him off good… but here he is!

The woman on the right of Tatanga was Tiaramisu, a female, humanoid demon wearing a mask. She is a foe of Wario, one day when he used a device to go inside a television show based on thieves.

The other woman on the left of the purple alien was Princess Shroob, the younger sister of the Shroob royalty. Peach told Daisy a lot about her… she attacked the Mushroom Kingdom back when she was just a baby. It appears that the three villainous characters were aligned with each other.

The aliens surrounding Daisy were dismissed. Tatanga gets out of his personal UFO, and walks towards Daisy, his tiny footsteps echoing throughout the huge UFO. Daisy was struggling to keep away from this monstrosity that ravaged her homeland, but it felt as if Tatanga was controlling her. She… was unable to escape. They were face-to-face; Tatanga saw tears about to pour out of Daisy's beautiful, blue eyes.

"St-Stay away from me!" Daisy shouted in a meek voice. Mockingly, Tatanga puts a purple hand to her cheek, making Daisy shiver even harder. Daisy slapped it off, using the remaining of her self-control, but Tatanga manipulated her mind again. Her fear was the only emotion left in her once-upbeat personality.

Princess Shroob and Tiaramisu show interest in Daisy's fear.

"You said that Princess Floral was an upbeat girl, have you not?" Tiaramisu continues to fan herself. "She is so meek… and delicious. She is nothing like you envisioned! Tee-hee!"

Princess Shroob nods in agreement and talks more in her Shroob language.

"Yes…" Tatanga replied to Princess Shroob's question. "I still intend to do the same thing as I've done before... but this time, you're in my grasp now, Princess Daisy."

"H-Help…" Daisy spoke, inaudibly.

"I've liked what you've done with your hair. You've really changed your image ever since we last encountered, eh?"

"S-Somebody…"

"Huh? You want somebody to help you? Don't waste your time on silly things, my dear! It was a miracle that I was able to find you on these accursed mountains. I was expecting you to be happy that I found you again!"

"Ahh… Ahhh…!"

Princess Shroob mutters something else. Tatanga returns to his UFO, leaving Daisy quivering pitifully on the floor. He manipulated her mind again, and she sees nothing but black.

"Perhaps I should make you a bit more… comfortable here. You're shaking much as the pudding I had last week!"

Daisy felt a huge presence grab her whole body… it was probably Tatanga's vehicle. Daisy screams out in fear, something that she has never done in front of… towards anyone. Except Tatanga.

_I've been running this whole time… away from my people… away from that nightmare…_

_I've always loved to hang out with Luigi and Peach… and everyone else… the Mushroom Kingdom was something I've always wanted Sarasaland to be just like. Now that I've shoved all my fears aside all that time, I'm so weak having to fight this nightmare again._

_But… it appears that the nightmare will come true after all._

…

"Daisy…!"

_H-Huh?_

"Daisy! Are you here?!"

The sound of glass breaking was heard. Daisy's mind was freed from its black prison as she saw Sumia and her Pegasus collide into the UFO's huge window, unhurt. All aboard were Daisy's teammates.

Ana uses her super-speed to attack the aliens that were in the room. Gothorita used a psychic blast that distracted the villainesses. Kumatora and Scraggy both smash into Tatanga's mirror on his personal UFO. Kumatora frees Daisy, who was captivated by a mechanical hand summoned from Tatanga's vehicle, by using PK Freeze.

Princess Shroob retaliates by riding on her mobile throne. She attacks Gothorita with lasers, knocking her down. Ana attacks the Shroob princess, but an invisible barrier protected her.

Tatanga is thrown out of his vehicle as Scraggy crushes him to the floor. Tatanga couldn't manipulate the lizard Poke'mon's mind due to his resistance of psychic abilities. Tiaramisu casts some Lightning magic to attack Kumatora and Scraggy.

"Agh!" Kumatora cried out, as she fell to the floor paralyzed. "I… won't let you take Daisy away!"

"K-Kumatora!" Daisy ran to her with worry. Tiaramisu laughs.

"The sacrificial lamb has fallen! Now submit to your fate, princess!"

Daisy's arm instantly turns into a crystal. Tiaramisu was unable to react in time, as she was received by a blow of Daisy's anger. She punches her with her crystal arm to the wall.

Princess Shroob attacks the vulnerable Daisy, but Ana blocks her laser beams by deflecting them with her sword. One of the beams hit her barrier, destroying it. Gothorita and Ana team up to take out Princess Shroob by using telekinesis to keep the princess from escaping Ana's sword slashes. Daisy finishes her off by summoning a wave of crystals.

"Get off of me already!" Tatanga yells as he bites Scraggy's foot, releasing him. Tatanga quickly uses his mind powers to corrupt the minds of all the female members of _Rain, Followed By a Harem_. Scraggy retaliates, but Tatanga teleports to his vehicle, which had a cracked window.

"You bastard!" Scraggy launches a punch, avoiding the laser beams that were being fired at him. The girls couldn't get up… it was as if their mind was buzzing with static. Even Gothorita's stable mind couldn't comprehend the corruption going on in her head.

"Daisy… I'm sorry!" Kumatora cried out. "If only I knew you were hurting all this time…"

Sumia, who was forgotten amongst the confusion, flies with her Pegasus back into the UFO. She charges her spear into Tatanga's vehicle from behind, damaging it badly. It was unable to operate, and it fell to the ground, exploding. As Tatanga flew to the wall, the girls were free from the mind-controlling powers that paralyzed them.

"We… we did it!" Ana spoke. "We saved Daisy!"

"Thank you for your help, Sumia," Gothorita said.

"Help? Was I really a big help?" Sumia exclaimed. "Well, I did blow up that guy's flying thing…"

"How is your horse doing?" Daisy managed to speak. "I thought it was hurt…"

"She's all right. The amount of rest she got was too over-providing, apparently!"

"R-Really? I'm glad…"

Some inaudible, muffled noises were heard. Scraggy walks to the girls, carrying a dreaded purple, alien in his mouth. Tatanga was struggling to pull his head out, his legs flailing. "He tastes better than I thought!"

If Daisy wasn't so traumatized by Tatanga, she would start bursting out with laughter. However, their celebration was short-lived…

Tiaramisu, or perhaps- Terrormisu, recovered from Daisy's punch and attacked the party with a Dark spell. Everyone collapses beneath the dark void that popped out of nowhere beneath their feet. Terrormisu in her demon form emerges. She then casts healing magic that recovers Princess Shroob and the saliva-covered Tatanga.

After Terrormisu's attack, nobody was able to recover from the sucker-punch delivered to the six of them. Was this the end?

Unexpectedly, a gust of red wind cuts through the UFO, slicing its humongous shape in half. It was descending towards the surface.

"What's… going on?!" Sumia panicked. "Are we falling?!"

A huge, blue Jellyfish appeared in the center of the descending UFO and starts spinning, until it produced a tidal wave manipulated by Water magic. Someone has casted the ultimate Water Spell: Splash-O'-War. The villains drowned within the treacherous waves, but the party was unharmed. Still, their vision was obscured by the clashing waves, so they couldn't tell what was going on. However, they _were_ harmed by the UFO's crash landing.

KABOOOM!

…

The six teammates were splattered all over the earthy ground. A figure cloaked in an evil, red light descended to the party. Daisy instantly recognized who it was.

"Ashley… is that you?"

"Long time, no see, Princess Loudmouth," Ashley spoke. "I suppose you should give me thanks for saving you using my Splash-O'-War spell."

"Are you kidding?!" Scraggy yelled, with a dizzy expression. "You could have killed us! You suck!"

…

**Farther Beyond the Mountains**

Sumia and Ashley were introduced towards each other. It was unknown what happened to the three villains, though Ashley claims that she killed them, much to everyone's shock.

"I could feel an evil presence from a mile away," Ashley spoke. "So, I killed them. Simple as that."

Daisy's mind in was a bit of a blur. Tatanga… has done many bad things- one being destroying her homeland. But… did the purple alien really deserved to die? Ashley was aware of Daisy's personal thoughts.

"Daisy, you must ask the forgiveness of my boss," Ashley looks down with sadness. "Incase if you haven't figured it out by now, it was Wario who summoned Tatanga to attack you… I saw all the evidence through 9-Volt's video games."

"Mr. Wario…?" Ana spoke with disbelief. "Why would he do something so mean? He's… the one responsible for destroying Daisy's homeland?!"

"Hmph," Ashley said. "That human really _is_ a glutton. Don't worry- if he does something bad again, I won't hesitate to stop him. But I'm not doing this for you, Princess Daisy. I'm doing this for Lucas."

"R_iiiii_ght," Kumatora crosses her arms with an amused expression. "Or, you would do anything to help your friends, Little Miss Great Witch."

"A-Absurd! Princess Loudmouth is not a friend of mine!" Ashley's face darkened. "Say something else from that filthy mouth of yours, and I'll burn you to ashes, Bear-Tiger!"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that again!" Kumatora roars. Ashley casts a Fireball spell and hits Kumatora. Scraggy laughs.

"Heh, heh! It's about time I'm not the one who gets maimed!"

"Where exactly are we?" Sumia asked as she looked around the mountain.

"We are somewhere close to a village full of animals," Ashley said. "We can rest there if you are weary."

"After that fight, I could really use a nap…" Daisy yawns.

And so it was decided. Sumia, Ashley and _Rain, Followed by a Harem_, eventually went their way to rest at the village closest to them. Daisy felt as if something inside her was finally free, and there was a reason to smile again. Daisy's jovial personality finally grew into being over time.

"I would have loved to see Princess Daisy cry," Ashley said. "Too bad I missed my chance."

"W-Wait! How do you know about…?"

As Daisy watched Kumatora and Ashley fight again, she began to think about Tatanga. If Ashley really wants to destroy all the evil in the world… what's going to happen in the future? She started to actually worry about Tatanga. For some reason, she couldn't stay satisfied just by the fact that he may have died. After all, if one dies, they can no longer stand up with their two own feet.

Would the little purple alien eventually disappear within the memories of Daisy's joyful thoughts? Somehow, this was a sad feeling. Why…?

It felt as if she's shoving aside what has happened to her homeland. When the new world emerges, Daisy is going to have to do something to make Sarasaland come back to its former glory.

"…Good-bye, Tatanga."

Daisy follows the others, as she thought about corpses that would be eventually eaten up by the earth.

…

**Amnesic END**

**-There is a time and place where your traumas and fears will reach an end. Even if you forgot all about them.**

**-Thought Cloud**


	9. Adeleine, Believe In All

**Adeleine Stories: Believe In All**

_Hello! My name is Adeleine! You may remember me from that one Fanfiction: __**Adeleine's History!**__ I'm an artist who draws the credits for video games! And believe it or not, I have much more to tell you!_

_One day, me and my new friends, Medli and Bowser Jr., were caught up in this 'Ghost War' thing. I can't tell you exactly how it ended, but it greatly affected the heroes who stopped the war: Lucas and Ashley. Their friend died… I heard he was sucked up in the 4__th__ Walls. Bowser Jr., Medli, and I were there as well, but we didn't witness how it happened._

_Lucas and Ashley are determined to create a world of peace, in honor of their fallen friend. It sounds like a good idea! After all the fighting we did, there's no reason to not help them out with a plan so wonderful._

_Medli ended up in a village of animals one day. Ashley teleported her there, because Medli said that she wanted to help Lucas and Ashley with their 'world peace-project.' Bowser Jr. and I went to meet her there via train from Toad Town, to see what she is up to. When I told Bowser Jr. how Medli ended up there, he started to feel uncomfortable. I wonder what's wrong with him._

_-Adeleine's Journal Entry No. ? Date: ?/?/?_

**Animal Village**

Adeleine andBowser Jr. eventually meet Medli in a house owned by a human girl. The girl allowed Medli and Ashley to stay over her house for a while, since she called them for some kind of request. The human girl's name was… uh… Animal Crossing Girl. But she allowed her new friends to call her 'Ace', for short.

The four of them talk about Ace's request.

"Your friend is gone?" Adeleine asked.

"Yep," Ace said. "He went to a seaside cavern near the Animal Village, but hasn't come back yet. I'm worried about him."

"Well, this is disappointing," Bowser Jr. spoke. "This is a job best suited for a baby Koopa!"

"What?! How dare you!" Ace shouted. "Boi could be in real trouble as we speak! I can't stand even sitting on my bed, waiting for him to come back!"

"Your friend's name is Boi?" Medli cocks her head.

"Well, his full name is Animal Crossing Boy, but I prefer to call him Boi for short."

"…Your parents gave you some weird names," Bowser Jr. commented.

"What?! How dare you! It may seem like a mouthful, but we are the only humans that live in the Animal Village!"

"That's enough," Adeleine scolded. "We can help you with your request. Right, Junior?"

"As long as she'll shut up," Bowser Jr. pointed at Ace.

"Screw you!" Ace crosses her arms.

"What a rude girl…" Adeleine muttered under her breath. "I wonder how that Boi guy has to deal with her…"

"I'm not deaf!" Ace yelled.

…

The four characters exit Ace's house.

"So, where exactly did your… uh… friend… went off to?" Adeleine asked Ace.

"Didn't I tell you before? Man, you're pretty dumb."

"I'm just trying to confirm it!"

"He went to that cavern by the beach, remember? I thought that girl with the red dress was going to help me too. Where is she?"

"Why the heck would Ashley want to help you?" Bowser Jr. asked. "That seems rather out of character…"

"Well, she told me to do it…" Medli said, sheepishly.

"Wow… and she claims that she wanted to make a more peaceful world…" Adeleine shakes her head. "Anyway, I guess we don't have to wait for Ashley. Let's go find your friend."

"Speak of the devil…" Bowser Jr. spoke as he spotted something in the sky. The girls turned to look.

Ashley, accompanied by _Rain, Followed By a Harem_, and Sumia, the Pegasus girl have emerged. Bowser Jr. looks at Ashley with hateful eyes.

"Oh, great…" Ashley's eyelids fall to a slit. "Why do I have to see you now, of all people…?"

"Huh? What's going on?" Adeleine asked Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. ignores Adeleine and takes out his paintbrush to attack Ashley. He hits her with a Seraphic Bolt spell, but it did minimal damage, just like the last time he saw her.

"Wha…? Hey! What are you doing, Junior?!" Adeleine pulls his arm.

Ashley silently flies away with her broom, fleeing from Bowser Jr.'s hostility. Daisy turns to the Koopa prince, having a hunch about what he is so angry about.

"She flew away…" Sumia spoke.

"Bowser Jr.," Daisy said to him. "I've heard what Ashley was planning to do to your father."

"Huh? King Bowser?" Adeleine cocks her head. "What was Ashley planning to do with him?"

"She… wants to kill my father!" Bowser Jr. exclaims with rage. "And I'll never forgive her for that!"

Medli gasps. "What? How could she do such a thing?"

"Ashley thinks that the feud between that pasta-freak, Mario, and King Dad is going to cause another Ghost War. She says that once she 'cleanses all the evil in the world', she will make her and Lucas the ruler of the world."

"What in the hell?" Kumatora walks forward. "Lucas would _never _agree to something like that!"

"Calm down, Kumatora," Gothorita raises a hand. "She probably never told Lucas what she is doing to create the 'new world'."

"By the gods, I hope so. We're going to have to tell Lucas about what Ashley is doing… I bet only he can convince her to stop!"

"_Hello_!" Ace butts into the conversation. "Aren't you forgetting about me? I need your guys' help to rescue Boi from that cavern!"

"Ugh… I forgot," Adeleine said. "Oh, well. This shouldn't take that long."

"…Um… I'm sorry… But I have to go," Sumia called. "I need to find Prince Chrom and the other Shepards to see if they're okay. I'm really worried about them."

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" Daisy asked.

"Of course! My Pegasus is always with me, no matter what! I think we'll see each other again real soon!"

Everyone says their farewells to the klutzy Sumia as she flies away. Ace guides the group to the seaside cavern near animal Village.

…

**Seaside Cavern**

An azure cave blessed with coral was in view. Adeleine was amazed.

"Beautiful! I would love to paint such a lovely portrait of this place!"

"That can wait, Adeleine," Bowser Jr. nudges her. "Of course, I would love to do the same thing, but this annoying girl is going to convince us otherwise…"

"How rude!" Ace crosses her arms again. "I don't think I like you."

"Is that the best of an insult you can muster?!" Bowser Jr. snickers.

"Enough," Daisy said. "All this arguing is making me feel like an old lady. Let's just go find Boi as soon as possible."

"I agree wholeheartedly!" Ace nods. "Now let's go!"

…

The cavern still made the oceanwater visible on the other side. There were many fossils on the ground, which were a priority for Blathers to complete his collection of dinosaur fossils. Not to mention great Bells as well.

"I wonder if Boi came in here to get some fossils," Ace pondered. "I don't think he'd get them for himself. Maybe he wanted to help out the museum after all."

"What a kind boy," Kumatora said. "He reminds me of Lucas."

"I just wish his kindness doesn't get the better of him _all the time_," Ace pouted. "He's dirt poor, and he never thinks of himself. How can he live that way?"

"That's not something you'd see everyday," Ana ponders a bit. "I think that's a good thing!"

"At least Ana can say that because she lives in a city run by Wario…" Daisy shakes her head.

…

As the group went even further inside the cave, it became illuminated by a blue veil. Beautiful as it was, the scenery quickly changed into a dark one once a hole ahead led to a catacomb.

"Eeek!" Ace screams. "What is this place?"

"It's a tomb…" Medli said. "Honestly, I'm not that surprised."

"Same here!" Ana nodded. "You can find places like these everywhere!"

"That's kind of creepy, now that I think about it," Gothorita said.

"Don't be a hypocrite," Scraggy rolls his eyes. "You know you like depressing places like these."

"It's kind of dark in here…" Adeleine spoke. "Maybe I'll draw a candle light to illuminate the room…"

Taking out her easel, Adeleine draws a candle that eventually comes to life. The room had more visibility, but it also frightened the Swoopers that rested on the ceilings. All of the bats flew everywhere, frightening Ace. Everyone was about to fight them off, but Ana wouldn't let them.

"Hey! Don't hurt them! They're cute, little bats!"

"You call these 'cute'?!" Scraggy yells. "They want our _blood_ to feast on!"

"Whatever," Kumatora butts in. "We can ignore them as long as we parry them off. Sound like a deal, Ana?"

"*sigh* Yes… but don't push them too hard."

…

**Deeper**

The catacomb eventually grew to an even bigger one. In fact, it looked a lot like the infamous Shadow Temple. Daisy moans in disdain.

"Ugh! I _hate _coming to this place!"

"This looks like the Kokoriko Well…" Ana said. "Do you think Boi really went this far?"

"He may be a good guy, but he has some poor judgment…" Kumatora shook her head.

"Hey! Don't talk about Boi like that!" Ace scolded. "His curiosity doesn't get the better of him! Maybe… maybe he was kidnapped by monsters!"

Right on cue, two armored Stalfos approached the group and attacked them.

"See? I told you!" Ace said as she used Kumatora as a meat bag.

"Hey! Stop touching my butt!" Kumatora comically punches Ace away. "You're not going to rely on me to protect you!"

"Me, too!" Bowser Jr. stuck his tounge out.

"What?! You would let your guest _die_ in such a horrible tragedy?!" Ace shouted with disbelief. "And you call yourselves world-saviors?!"

"I have to admit, this human is becoming more obnoxious…" Gothorita mutters.

"I'm kicking her in the face once this is all over…" Scraggy spoke.

…

Everyone managed to defeat the Stalfos and go onward. More surprises were ahead- when the group exited the catacomb, they end up in a place that's even more weirder. It was a levitating temple, surrounded by a void of white.

"This… this is the _power of nothing_!" Gothorita exclaimed.

"W-What?!" Adeleine exclaimed. "Does this mean that we're near the 4th Walls?!"

"Awesome!" Scraggy fist-pumps the fair, (which made his 'pants fall again…). "If we're near the 4th Walls, we can learn more about the **Action Replay**, I bet!"

"That's not our priority right now," Gothorita said, while staring at Scraggy's… uh... unmentionables. "We have to find Ace's friend before we do that."

"Who would have known there was a place like this behind a peaceful village of animals?" Ana cocks her head.

"Come on! Let's hurry!" Ace said to the team. "Boi could be in danger!"

"Sheesh… she must like him a lot," Bowser Jr. groans.

…

**Hallow Hall**

Adeleine and the team encounter some foes. A dragon known as a Black Onyx, accompanied by two Dark Bristles, attacked the team. When they fought the enemies, they were shocked by how powerful they were. Gothorita frisks the enemies' stats.

Black Onyx (Game: _Eternal Sonata_):

This golden dragon came from a world of lost souls. It excels at creating earthquakes and windstorms. Its HP, as well as its attack power, is immense for its kind.

Dark Bristle (Game: _Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door_):

A stronger version of the 'Brsitle' monster family. This oddball is surrounding by spikes, so it is unwise to approach it to attack. However, its bristly hide is also resistant to most magic and PSI attacks. Try attacking it using a move from below the target.

After the fight, the whole team was panting and low on health.

"What the hell?" Kumatora collapses to the ground. "These enemies… are tough!"

"They must have adapted to an environment that is hard to live in," Gothorita spoke. "Because they are close to the 4th Walls, it's no surprise that they're so strong."

"I'm sorry…" Ana apologized. "If only I knew, I would have been able to protect you guys…"

"Stop saying things like that, Ana," Daisy said. "I couldn't bear to see you hurt at all."

"What are all of you waiting for?!" Ace shouted. "The monsters are defeated! We have to go now!"

"Can't you see we're hurt?!" Adeleine replied. "You can only say that because you weren't fighting with us!"

"If you're low on health, why didn't you say so?" Ace asked. "I brought some Banana Parfraits inside my pockets. You can use them to heal yourselves. And trust me- they're not dirty at all!"

"Thanks…" Bowser Jr. said. "I guess you're not as much as a brat than I thought…"

…

After some more heated battles, the team makes it to the end of the Hallowed Hall. Ace saw the one she looked for all this time.

"BOI! Boi, I'm here! It's Ace!"

Boi, who was struggling to survive the pain he received from a humongous monster, turns around to see Ace. Before he could reply, the monster attacks him, making him collapse.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Ana was enraged, and she runs up to the monster.

"No! Wait!" Ana reaches for her. She watched in horror as the monster knocks out the screaming Ace.

"Ace is hurt!" Medli exclaimed. "We have to help her and Boi!"

Battel engaged! The humongous monster, known as a Cybersaurus, was accompanied by two Jellybeasts and an Erilyn. Gothorita frisks the monsters' stats.

Cybersaurus (Game: _Magical Starsign_):

This intergalactic dinosaur was a killing machine until the Espresso civilization tamed it. It now lives in solitude. This monster is very dangerous… especially around its current environment. It's a Fire-type. Using Water, Rock, or Earth attacks will do the job quite well.

Jellybeast (Game: _Magical Starsign_):

A Fire-elemental monster wielding a nasty bite. The worst part about it is that its breath is extra stinky… so make sure you have some good nose plugs! It shares the same weaknesses as the Cybersaurus.

Erilyn (Game: _Magical Starsign_):

A Light-elemental monster that resembles a feminine worm. She is a graceful and articulate bug monster who is respected for her healing magic. When the sun is up in the sky, her Light magic is deadly. She has an older sister named Marilyn.

…

"Those minions of the Cybersaurus will get in the way," Kumatora said. "I'll use my PK Ground to knock them out."

"Hopefully, the Erilyn doesn't know any resurrection magic," Gothorita spoke. "Make sure you stay clear of her Light magic, Scraggy."

The battle starts with the Cybersaurus charging at Ana, who was intimidated and surprised by the Cybersaurus's speed. Fortunately, she had time to parry the dinosaur's biting attack. Unfortunately, the Cybersaurus was much stronger than it looked. It pierced through Ana's defenses and instantly defeats her.

"Ana!" Daisy and Kumatora cried.

"Impossible! That Cybersaurus knocked her out with one hit!" Gothorita exclaimed.

The Jellybeasts proceed to bite the princesses, but they dodge. Erilyn attacks using an Arclight spell, attacking Gothorita. Scraggy uses a Crunch attack on the Erilyn, which was super-effective, but it didn't hurt her much. It seemed that the Erilyn had very high defense.

Finally, Kumatora unleashes PK Ground, making all enemies trip from a sudden earthquake. They were struck by a wave of psychic energy from below the ground. The Jellybeasts were defeated.

Erilyn uses her healing magic to heal herself and the Cybersaurus. The Cybersaurus bites Kumatora next, and she is knocked out as well. Everyone focused their attention on the Erilyn, while avoiding the Cybersaurus's deceitfully, quick attacks. Gothorita, Scraggy and Daisy try as hard as they could to attack the Erilyn. The Cybersaurus bites Daisy, but she manages to dodge it. Irritated, it roars in the air, causing a tremor that paralyzed its foes. Daisy couldn't move. Even if she could parry the Cybersaurus's blow, she would still be defeated. The Cybersaurus proceeds to knock out Daisy.

"Is there nothing we can do to help?" Medli cried. "That monster… is so strong!"

Bowser Jr. spots Adeleine painting on her easel. It seemed to be a much bigger one than usual.

"Adeleine! This is no time to be painting pictures!"

"Hush, Junior!" Adeleine spoke with irritation, surprising Bowser Jr. "I'm trying to summon a monster that's powerful enough to defeat the Cybersaurus... I need to concentrate."

The artist girl couldn't bear to hear her friends wailing in pain, but this was the only way she could help them. Scraggy and Gothorita are trying to dodge the Cybersaurus's attacks, but Erilyn's magic made it harder for them to do so. The dinosaur attacks with a Desperate Lunge. It stomps on the ground, launching the two Poke'mon high in the air. It turns into a saucer and rams them repeatedly. The Erilyn finishes them off with a Light spell. Only Medli, Bowser Jr., and Adeleine were left…

Medli prays to the Earth God for help. A stalagmite hits the Eriyln, finally knocking her out. The Cybersaurus approaches the three other characters.

"I… I have to distract it!" Medli stepped forward bravely. "Adeleine needs more time!"

"Medli! Are you crazy?!" Bowser Jr. chases after her. The two confronted the Cybersaurus. All they needed to do was dodge its attacks while Adeleine was using her summoning magic.

The Cybersaurus roars again, creating a tremor in the air that made Medli and Bowser Jr. lose their footing. The Cybersaurus finishes off Medli.

"I'm sorry…"

"Adeleine!" Bowser Jr. cried.

"Don't worry! I'm putting on the final touches!" Adeleine painted as fast as she could. She had to be precise…

Bowser Jr. wails in pain as the Cybersaurus bites him, knocking him out. Adeleine paints a stroke in her drawing, with made her creation come to life. It was a Cybersaurus as well! The real Cybersaurus roars in the air and proceeds to attack Adeleine's creation.

It was a battle of gargantuans, and Adeleine could paint some more things to support the Cybersaurus, such as Maximum Tomato. However, recovering its health isn't the same as the durability of the creation. As the two creatures fought, Adeleine's creation was crumbling apart slowly…

"Oh, no!" Adeleine said. "I rushed too much… I might have not been precise as I anticipated…"

Adeleine commands the creation to attack the real Cybersaurus with a Desperate Lunge attack, which the real one does as well. As they collided with each other, Adeleine's creation was close to demolishing. It became nothing more than colors vanishing into thin air. Adeleine ran out of paint to draw another Cybersaurus. Making a weaker creature with less paint won't suffice.

"I… I thought that we could actually pull this off," Adeleine watched in fear as the Cybersaurus approaches her. "Is this how it ends all along?"

She waited for the final blow. However, it never came. A Splash O' War spell, much like the one that destroyed Tatanga's ship, hits the Cybersaurus with a giant whirlpool. Only one person Adeleine knows can pull something like that off.

"A-Ashley! You're here!"

"Hmph," Ashley walked in with a dark look. "I've been saving everyone's ungrateful butts lately. One day, I'm sure you'll owe me your lives by becoming my servants."

"Whatever!" Adeleine cried. "Just please… save everyone!"

Ashley casts Indignation, the ultimate Lightning spell, to give the Cybersaurus substantial damage. However, it still wasn't finished.

"A creature living close to the 4th Walls cannot be taken lightly," Ashley spoke. "It may be best to run if the situation calls for it. Adeleine, you came here for the little boy, have you not?"

"Y-yes!"

"Use your summoning magic to create a monster that will take everyone's bodies out of here."

"B-But… what about you?"

"Oh? Are you worried about me?" Ashley said as she casted the ultimate Wood spell, Cactus Crush. "To think you've always hang around that spoiled, little turtle boy, I thought you would hate me too."

"We don't hate you, Ashley," Adeleine said. "But you have to realize what you're doing is wrong. Do you think Lucas really wants the new world to be like this?"

"…Leave now."

"Huh? Ashley…?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"O-Okay!"

Adeleine draws in her easel. She draws a picture of Dark Matter, which emerges to consume the unconscious allies, and carry it within its body. Adeleine flees the battle, leaving Ashley behind…

…

**Animal Village**

Adeleine makes it to the entrance of the seaside cavern. She looks back at the cavern.

"Ashley… Please be okay!"

Adeleine commands the Dark Matter creation to spit out everyone. She looks at everyone, still unconscious.

"Thank you, everyone," Adeleine said. "You protected me in that battle…"

Adeleine had everyone sleep on the sands of the beach. While Adeleine waited for her friends to recover, she paints a portrait of the seaside cave.

…

**Believe in all END**

**-Believing in someone raises determination. However, solitude can do the same thing as well. It's up to you to decide whether dependency and faith are effective even in the battlefield.**

**-Thought Cloud**


	10. Gothorita, Veering

**Gothorita Stories: Veering**

…

Through a bizarre series of events, the team, _Rain, Followed by a Harem_, has ended up in a village of animals, where they become injured by a monster from the 4th Walls. Two weeks have passed since the incident, and the team sets out to continue finding the origins of the **Action Replay**.They end up in another unknown location… but they end up near a resort called Summers. Spotting a hotel, the five teammates rest there. However, Gothorita, one of the members of the 'harem' team, went out to gaze at the stars.

**Summers at Night**

Gothorita was watching the stars in a precise manner while arranging rocks on the ground. It seemed that Gothorita was trying to align the rocks with the stars in the sky to read the past and future.

"'It is forbidden from for man to read the future,'" Gothorita talked to herself, as if she was recalling something. "'That goes for Poke'mon, too. The one who reads the premonitions and decisions of all will be damned with sadness. Even so, we Gothic Poke'mon have been blessed with this ability. However, it's much more of a curse than a blessing. Remember this… don't become like me, Gothorita.'"

Gothorita closes her eyes. She was recalling something her older sister, a Gothitelle, told her. Gothitelle is a sad Poke'mon who has abused her psychic powers back then. Whenever a starry sky appeared at night, it took only a blink of an eye to read the past and future of anyone she pleased… even herself. As a result, she can see the births and deaths of many people. The most vexing thing about it, however, was that if her visions were true or not. It is easy to manipulate anything using foretelling… but that is something that nobody should admire.

As Gothorita finished arranging the rocks, some familiar footsteps approached her. The lizard with the loose pants has emerged, making a big yawn.

"Ah, there you are, Gothorita. I should have known you'd be stargazing at a night like this."

As Scraggy exhales his big yawn, he sees Gothorita with a stoic expression.

"Something wrong?"

Gothiorita didn't reply. Scraggy was annoyed by this, and he turned around to leave. "Fine, then don't answer me, Miss Mysterious. Sheesh… and I thought you weren't a lot like your dumb, bigger sister, after all."

Suddenly, the rocks Gothorita arranged started to glow with a blue light, startling Scraggy. Gothorita turns around to look at Scraggy's aghast expression.

"You're right. I am a lot like my sister. That's why I'm cursed with this labor that I can never escape."

"G-Gothorita?"

The rocks emitting the blue light eventually showed an image.

"What the heck is that?"

"The past. The calamity you will see here happened when I was only a Gothita. Observing the past will patch your regrets… but it will make the future much harsher as a result…"

…

**Outer Space**

Outer space… it is described as the 'beyond borders', and the polar opposite of the Sea of Time. The legendary Poke'mon, Palkia, rules this realm. Gothitelle was a Gothoirta back then, and she was like a servant of Palkia. She also took care of her Gothita sister, who is the Gothorita we know today.

Palkia's realm was dominated by Water, Dragon, and star-affiliated Poke'mon. They were in a constant war with Dialga, the ruler of the Sea of Time. It was a conflict of whether time or space should conquer each other. Gothita was ignorant of the war that was happening. Gothorita was well respected among Palkia's troops, because she could predict the possible outcomes of Dialga's attacks.

One day, a strange thing occurred between time and space. When Dialga and Palkia were fighting again, a void of white appeared between the two opposing forces. This was the _power of nothing_. The power of nothing exists at the edges of the universe, but now it spread out like a contagious disease due to a thing known as the **Action Replay**. Because it existed in nothing, Gothorita was unable to predict that the Action Replay was going to attack them. It was made by human hands, she could tell. However, when the troops of Palkia and Dialga attacked the man-made monstrosity, they were all devoured by the _power of nothing_. It was as if they were being erased by a pencil, drawing on a piece of paper. Gothorita was aghast with horror when she saw the results in her own eyes. The deaths of her friends were too much to handle, since she was usually able to protect them with her forewarnings. This whole cause changed the Gothorita's views of life. She decides to quit being aligned with Palkia and flee with her family, but Gothorita's mother and father were erased by the Action Replay. That's when there was a third sister among the Goths…

The Gothorita had to take care of her two Gothita sisters by herself. Both of the Gothita sisters never understood their bigger sister's lack of happiness. They lived in a land called Unova, and remained there for many peaceful days. There were exceptions when humans tried to conquer Unova for selfish human reasons. Gothorita taught her sisters to never trust humans, as a result for the bad things happening in Unova.

Years some and go… the Gothorita evolves into a Gothitelle, and the eldest of the Gothita evolved into a Gothorita. The Action Replay comes again mysteriously, which erased all the humans in Unova from existence. Gothita and the now-evolved Gothorita saw this as a good thing; however, the world became wilder as a result of this spectacle. Poke'mon lost their domestication as they barged into cities, doing as they pleased. Poke'mon needed humans to survive… because not only was it harder for them to live, the land of Unova started to beomce unstable. Many natural disasters occurred, such as earthquakes and tornadoes summoned by mischievous Poke'mon, and the land was buried beneath the ground. Fortunately, the Gothic Poke'mon escape to another dimension.

They meet a human woman named Rosalina, and they became more aware of the troubles occurring within the world. As they parted ways, they encounter a Scraggy who was lost within the world, terrorized by an army of ghosts…

…

**Summers**

Scraggy watches in awe as the blue lights reveal a tale that has suffered many experiences.

"…That's how I am here, with Ana, Daisy, Kumatora, and you," Gothorita spoke. "Gothitelle has done many things during the Ghost War. She met a Gardevoir that aligned herself with the ghosts. That's when she learned that her future-telling powers wield some harsh risks…"

"And then, after the Ghost War ended," Scraggy continues, "we encounter Lucas… and Ashley. The two who are determined to change the world for that Nocube guy."

"To think that a person that is not from this world at all changed so much," Gothirta said. "Gothitelle couldn't forewarn Nocube's existence… because he wasn't from our world…"

"Precisely," a voice called from afar. A teleportation light appears in front of the two Poke'mon. Emerging from it was Gothitelle, Gothita, and Rosalina.

"Gothitelle! You knew that I was…?"

"Don't you remember what I told you, Gothorita? I can see almost anything on a starry night like this. I was foretold that you would recall the past along with that… lizard."

"Hey! You wanna start something?!" Scraggy puts up a fighting pose.

"I could have stopped you if I wanted to," Gothitelle ignored Scraggy. "But… I never want you to forget what I told you. I never want you to read the future as frequently as I do. No matter how much experience one has, no one can stand up to the future and its quirks."

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Scraggy gave a dark look.

"I won't ignore you, Scraggy!" Gothita ran to the lizard with open arms. "It's been far too long, after all!"

Gothita runs to Scraggy with jovial intent, but Scraggy holds her in place with his foot.

"…I understand, Gothitelle," Gothorita nodded. "I promise that I will make peace in the world, and I won't have to read the future to accomplish that."

Rosalina smiles. "Lucas is grateful for all what you're done. Even if Nocube wanted the opposite of what Lucas wanted, he is happy that you are doing all of this for him… and Litwick."

Right on cue, Litwick emerges from Scraggy's pants out of nowhere, making him trip. "Scraggy! It's so comfy to see you again!"

"W-What the hell?! Where did you come from?!"

"Yes…" Gothitelle nodded. "Litwick… and especially that witch girl were the ones who were saddened by Nocube's departure. Even if I was unable to predict his death, it was still sad."

Gothorita nodded, recalling that she was one of the few characters who witnessed Nocube die before her eyes.

"There is no way to turn back time," Gothorita said. "And even if a person or Poke'mon had the ability to time-travel, it's best not to change the past. We are all going to a new golden age soon. Even… even if it won't be worth it in the end."

…

**Veering END**

**-Worry and hesitant emotions are obstacles. Looking back into the past, as well as looking forward towards the future, will bring one's life to ruin.**

**-Thought Cloud**


	11. Cubone, Colorless

**Cubone Stories: Colorless**

…

Kill me… Kill me… kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me…

Killmekillmekillmekillmekillekillme!

Why am I still alive?!

That battle… that long battle I had with that human, Lucas, one of us should have died in that battle.

But… he kept me alive… kept me alive only to suffer…

Suffersuffersuffersuffer…

And now… I'm even farther away from my mommy.

I can hear Arceus laughing at my pain… Oh, how it hurts…

But I don't want to be hurt… I didn't want anything like this to happen to me.

This happened all because that ghost girl took me to those humans, Lucas and Ashley.

No… this _all _happened because those other selfish humans attacked Lavender Town… and killed my mommy! Those demons!

So… that's it. I mourned for her death, get captured by that ghost girl, and I try killing myself, but failing at it. I end up consumed by a giant insect, determined to extinguish everything that lives! But I failed again.

Death is playing games with me. I know it is…

But… but… I know that, this time, I can finally die and join my mother. I know it!

I have… to get up…

…

**Lavender Town**

The Cubone wakes up to find himself in Kanto, which has sunk underneath the earth. He was by Rock Tunnel, which was close to the human town that contained his mother's resting spot.

"I think… that Nocube sent me here…" Cubone said. "He must have sympathized me and sent me to what I most desire."

Cubone looks at his arms, body and feet. He was no longer a part of the giant insect, Umbra, who tried to consume the sun. It felt weird being a normal Cubone again…

Cubone ignores what happened in the past and hurried to Lavender Town, as fast as its tiny legs can take it.

…

**Lavender Town**

Lavender Town was destroyed, much like what happened to the rest of Kanto. Cubone heads to the Poke'mon Tower, which was buried underground amidst all the destruction.

"This time, death itself can't play any more games with me," Cubone muttered. "It _will_ submit to my call. I will join my mommy!"

…

**The Poke'mon Tower**

Nothing but silence. Cubone was confused that he saw no Poke'mon as he headed to Lavender Town. Well, he wouldn't expect any Poke'mon to take refuge to Lavender Town, of all places. That is, every Poke'mon except for his own kind.

Cubone climbs to the highest room in the tower. That's when he finally saw his mother's grave.

There were many Cubones and even some Marowaks that were in the room. Cubone took a look at all of them.

"My brothers and sisters… I don't think they survived when Kanto collapsed within the earth…"

The Cubone family all looked serene within their eternal sleep. Cubone flashes a very faint smile.

"They're all so happy to see mother again. I wonder if they're waiting for me, too."

Cubone sits in front of his mother's grave and does nothing. He slowly wiats for himself to slowly disease from existence… and join his mother. Cubone thought up some last words that he was sure nobody would hear.

"Lucas… and Ashley. All of you were a contrast to the tragedy that occurred to my mother. I thank you for your kindness, but that doesn't mean that I like you. I will be going to paradise now. And that paradise will never match the ones that you are trying to create. I hope you all have a nice afterlife, because I sure will."

"Okay… it's time for me to join mother…"

"Farewell…"

…

**2 weeks later**

Cubone has died of starvation. The highest room of the Poke'mon Tower was filled with the corpses of the Lonely and Bone Keeper Poke'mon that slept with their mother.

A teleportation light appears within the room. Emerging from it was Chimecho, an ex-member of the Ghost Army. She was accompanied by Gothorita and Litwick.

"This is the path he has chosen," Gothorita spoke. "What a pitiful species of Poke'mon."

"But… they do look happy," Chimecho rang in a saddened tone. "Maybe it would be best if we didn't feel sorry for them. Cubone wanted to be with his mother so badly… but we prevented him numerous times…"

Litwick approaches the corpse of Cubone and absorbs whatever remains inside his empty soul.

"Rest in peace," Litwick says, as she leaves with Chimecho and Gothorita.

The Poke'mon Tower was never visited again, afterward.

…

**Colorless END**

**-Rest in peace, little Cubone.**

**-Thought Cloud**


End file.
